Las doncellas Higurashi
by Darkirie
Summary: Como escapar de los matrimonios de conveniencia y conseguir un gran amor, en una epoca en la que las tierras y el poder son mas importantes que todo.Inuyasha y Kagome.Intrigas, engaños y mucha pasión...CAP.11 "Imágenes confusas"
1. Escapando del matrimonio

"Las doncellas Higurashi..."

En la era Sengoku....Veíamos una hermosa joven de pelo oscuro y ojos grandes de color café, entrenando con su arco. Tenia que mejorar su puntería se decía a si misma.

- Maldita sea! Nunca consigo dar en el blanco! Seguiré probando hasta que me salga - cuando iba a coger otra flecha noto como alguien por detrás se la arrebataba.

-Déjame tirar a mi.....anda...-otra muchacha un poco mas mayor que ella con los ojos algo mas fríos...cogió su arco y apuntó...dando en la diana sin dificultad.

- Porque vienes siempre a demostrarme que eres mejor arquera que yo eh Kykio!!!??? – contestó la muchacha muy enfadada.

- Jajajajaja Hermana....-

- No te rias!!! – Dijo arrebatándole el arco y dándole la espalda.

- Debes meterte en la cabeza que por mucho que te entrenes con el arco o con lo que sea, jamás serás mejor que yo Kagome! Jajajaja Hasta luego...-La chica miro enfurecida como su hermana mayor se marchaba....volvió a coger una flecha apuntando otra vez. Esta vez ni siquiera la clavo en la diana.

- Esta claro que me ha puesto furiosa y así no puedo entrenar...siempre me hace lo mismo.- Decidió dejarlo estar por ese día y volver para casa.

Vivian en una gran mansión, su padre era poseedor de muchas tierras era respetado y temido por la gente mas humilde, los demonios tampoco solían atacar sus tierras...Pero el señor Takamine Higurashi estaba por debajo del gobernante de aquella zona.

Kagome intentó entrar sin ser vista, pues ya se conocía el discurso de su padre. Una doncella no hace esas cosas, una doncella no debe...

- Kagome hija ya regresaste?- Estaba claro que no conseguía ser sigilosa.

- Hola papa...- Saludó pesadamente, intentando esconder el arco y las flechas a su espalda.

- Ya te tiraste toda la mañana entrenando con el arco? Te he dicho mil veces que hagas como tu hermana tienes que salir y relacionarte con la gente...Si no nunca vas a encontrar un marido Kagome! – La muchacha dio media vuelta, quería ir a su habitación sin entrar otra vez en esa maldita discusión.

- Papa...No empieces por favor....-Dijo en voz baja, era mas un ruego que otra cosa, pues sabia que su padre no desistiría fácilmente.

-Por cierto, ¿Donde esta tu hermana? Tengo que hablar con las dos.....-Kagome iba subiendo las escaleras no prestaba mucha atención a lo que le decía....-

- No se donde esta Kykio!!!Voy a darme un baño que estoy cansada....-Takamine pensaba que nunca podría casar a la menor de sus hijas con ese carácter rebelde que había heredado de su difunta madre.

En el baño una hermosa joven se desvestía dejando ver un hermoso cuerpo tenia 19 años, pero su cuerpo era el de toda una mujer. Una sirvienta le había calentado agua y la chica se introdujo en la bañera y se quedo muy relajada. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la conversación a medias con su padre.

- Yo no se porque tiene tanto empeño en casarme...Además, yo se que ni siquiera pretende dejarme elegir a mi. Y eso si que no lo permitiré, solo dejare que un hombre me posea si lo amo y el me ama de verdad.- Ese había sido siempre su deseo, ella quería casarse por amor, como sus padres se habían amado todos los días. Ella quería un matrimonio así, estaba decidido.

No muy lejos de allí en las tierras vecinas, veíamos un señor persiguiendo al menor de sus hijos por su gran mansión. Hacia poco que había adquirido esa casa y esas tierras, pero el señor Taisho estaba dispuesto a hacer buenos negocios con los nuevos vecinos.

- ¡Pero papa quieres dejarme tranquilo! ¡No me interesa lo que me estas contando!- Esa era la frase preferida de el menor de sus hijos desde que habían ido a vivir a ese lugar.

- ¡Inuyasha escúchame!- Sabía que no conseguiría hacer entrar en razón al testarudo de su hijo, pero aun así tenia que intentarlo.

- Pero es que yo no tengo intención de casarme por el momento.- contestó Inuyasha sin dejarle seguir con la charla.- A mi me encanta estar soltero, así puedo hacer lo que quiera sin dar explicaciones!-

- Pero mira tu hermano Sheshomaru- Volvió a la carga el señor Inutaisho.- El se acaba de casar y gracias a eso nos apoderamos de más tierras. ¿Porque no haces tú lo mismo?

- ¡Porque yo no pienso echarme la soga al cuello solo para que tu te apoderes de mas tierras!- Estaba empezando a hartarse de la ambición de su padre, realmente quería una fortuna mayor de la que podía gastar.

-No es solo por las tierras hijo. Al fin de cuentas será bueno para ti .Sabes, el señor Higurashi tiene dos hijas preciosas y casaderas -Inuyasha ignoro las palabras de su padre y se dirigió hacia fuera. Se coloco su espada en su cinto y subió a su caballo.

- ¡Ya pueden ser las más lindas de todas que yo no me voy a casar! Me marcho a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Estás pensando en apoderarte de más terreno cuando ni siquiera hemos inspeccionado el nuestro a fondo.- Esas fueran sus últimas palabras antes de espolear a su caballo y salir al galope de allí, dejando a su padre mas frustrado que nunca.¿Que haría con ese hijo suyo?

Kagome salio del baño, se vistió con un kimono de entrenar otra vez pero sin las protecciones para lanzar. Decidió que si se quedaba en casa su padre la volvería a acosar a preguntas sobre matrimonios y hombres, así que pensó en ir a dar una vuelta para escapar de todo aquello.

Su padre se encontraba en la entrada principal bloqueando el paso, con sus brazos cruzados y la cara muy seria.

- Pero ¿Kagome sales otra vez? ¡Te he dicho que tenia que hablar contigo y Kykio!- dijo intentando parar a Kagome para que no saliera.

- Papa, sabes que Kykio no va a aparecer por aquí hasta esta noche, se tira todo el día fuera.- Kagome salió, en la puerta un sirviente la esperaba sujetando su caballo. El señor Higurashi hundió sus hombros y se resignó por el momento, que mas da si Kagome salía, hasta que volviera Kykio. La chica montó su caballo con gracia y se preparó para salir a toda velocidad.

- ¡Kagome no te vayas a meter en tierras ajenas!- Dijo el señor Higurashi mientras su hija salía como una flecha. Ni siquiera creía que la muchacha le hubiera escuchado.

En una mansión mucho mas grande que la Higurashi o la de los Taisho, un hombre y una mujer descansaban en una cama enorme.

- Kykio....cada día me dejas mas exhausto eres una fiera......-la chica lo beso muy apasionadamente.

- Es que me encanta estar contigo Naraku – Dijo paseando los dedos por el torso desnudo de su compañero.

- ¿ Sabes que tu padre quiere que tu hermana y tu os caséis? – dijo mientras se colocaba encima de ella otra vez y empezaba a besarle el cuello.

- Si pero no me importa...Lo tengo claro me casare con algún tontito que pueda manejar a mi antojo. Así seguiré con mi vida de ahora.- Susurró Kykio mientras los besos de Naraku empezaban a provocarla de nuevo.

- ¿Y porque no te casas conmigo?- La chica lo apartó de repente y se colocó sobre él completamente erguida, dejando todo su cuerpo a la vista.

- Jajajajajaja Estas de broma no? Yo no voy a casarme contigo Naraku. Toda la atracción que posees es porque eres mi amante. Así que ni se te ocurra comentarle nada a mi padre de casarnos.- Esto último lo dijo a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

- Eres un diablo.....Y me encanta....-La pareja volvió a enredarse el uno en el otro, se notaba que no era la primera vez que estaban juntos. Aunque tampoco era el único hombre en la vida de Kykio, el lo sabía, aunque realmente no le importaba.

Nuestra Kagome cabalgaba por el bosque, le encantaba estar sola con su caballo y recorrer paisajes tan hermosos. No había hecho mucho caso a la advertencia de su padre y ya no sabía si se encontraba en sus tierras. La chica paro en un arrollo quería refrescarse y beber algo de agua. Ató su caballo a un árbol y se dispuso a descansar un rato.

-Este agua es realmente fresca...No se si estaré muy lejos de casa. Tal vez esté en las tierras contiguas a las nuestras, esas que han adquirido hace poco unos nuevos vecinos.-no le dio mas importancia y siguió refrescándose tranquilamente.

Un chico paseaba con su caballo y se detuvo de golpe al percatarse de que había un intruso en sus tierras. Bajó del caballo y se escondió detrás de un arbusto, quedó muy sorprendido al ver que el intruso en cuestión era una hermosa jovencita que mojaba su cabello para refrescarse.

Kagome escuchó un ruido, sintió que alguien la estaba observando. Con un rápido movimiento sacó una de sus flechas y apuntó al arbusto donde había alguien vigilándola.

- ¿Quién va? – Gritó con fuerza sin destensar su arco ni un momento.

- Tranquilizaos bella dama.- Kagome tragó saliva con fuerza al ver aparecer a un muchacho que se escondía en la maleza. No sabía quién era, no le sonaba de nada, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar que no había visto a un hombre tan atractivo en toda su vida.

Continuará...

Hola a todos! Aqui estoy con un fic que escribí hace algun tiempo. He pensado en publicarlo arreglandolo un poquito a mi forma de escribir de ahora. Intentaré publicar a menudo, espero que os guste a todos. Dejadme mensajitos si quereis y me decis que os parece. Gracias por leer!!

Darkirie


	2. Decisiones y encuentros

Kagome se recuperó de la impresión que le había causado ese desconocido, frunció el entrecejo al ver que el chico no se sentía amenazado por sus flechas, al contrario una sonrisa burlona adornaba sus facciones. Aquello terminó de enfurecer a Kagome, parecía que no la tomaba en serio.

- ¿Quien sois? Y porque me observabais escondido?- pregunto apuntando mejor y aguantando su pulso.

- Las preguntas debería hacerlas yo, no creéis? Sois vos la que se encuentra en mis tierras.-Observo que la chica se veía lindisima apuntando con su arco, tenia una fuerza en sus ojos que impedían apartar la mirada.

- Pero si sois el dueño porque os escondíais?- La chica había destensado su arco, momento que aprovecho el chico para acercarse mas a ella.

- ¡Os digo que sois vos quien tenéis que contestar a mis preguntas! ¿Con que intenciones cabalgáis en mis tierras? -Kagome se sintió intimidada por la proximidad del muchacho, intentó dar un paso atrás pero había llegado al borde del arrollo.

- ¡¿Pensáis que soy un vulgar ladrón o algo así?!-contesto ofendida, ¿que se había creído ese chico?

- Deberíais saber que en estos tiempos de guerras muchos espías y saqueadores entran en las tierras para robar.- Dijo en un tono burlón, vio como la expresión ofendida de la muchacha se tornaba en una mas enfurecida. Tenía toda la cara sonrojada, era muy divertido meterse con ella, pensó.

- ¡Me estáis ofendiendo con vuestras palabras! ¿¡Y como tengo la certeza de que no sois vos un saqueador que se hace pasar por señor de estas tierras!? -Kagome encaro al muchacho quedando los dos frente a frente a unos centímetros.

- Si fuera un saqueador y me hubiera encontrado con una dama como vos, os aseguro que nuestra conversación habría sido distinta y que ahora mismo ya estarías entre mis brazos.-Dijo cogiéndola por el mentón y acercándose a ella tanto que sus cuerpos chocaron.

La respiración de Kagome se agitó, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, sintió el aliento del muchacho mezclarse con el suyo y se perdió en esa mirada ambarina que parecía travesarla.

Inuyasha se inclinó contento, al ver como ella había cedido, podría besarla…

- ¡No me toquéis!- Kagome reaccionó al notar como casi se unen sus labios y golpeo a Inuyasha en la entrepierna dejándolo en el suelo.

- Ah!!!Me las vais a pagar! – Grito retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, mientras veía como la chica montaba en su caballo.

- ¡Vos si que me las pagareis si volvéis a poner una mano sobre mi! - Se marcho tan rápido que Inuyasha ni siquiera pudo decir nada más. Se levanto como pudo y volvió hacia su casa. Al llegar su padre lo vio pasar por el salón, parecía que le hubieran dado una paliza.

- ¡¿Hijo mío que te a pasado?! ¿Te ataco algún bandido?

- ¿Un bandido? Feh! No preguntes!- Se marcho hacia su habitación y se dejo caer sobre la cama.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esa chiquilla no debe tener ni veinte años y me dejo fuera de combate! ¡Esto no quedara así...tengo que volver a verla como sea!-.

Kagome regresaba a su casa bastante furiosa, aun no se podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Corrió hacia su habitación, se tumbo en la cama aferrando su almohada, las lágrimas de rabia luchaban por derramarse.

- ¿Pero que se a creído? Es un atrevido...¡Acercarse a mi de ese modo! – Aun estando enfadada se ruborizo acordándose de cómo ese muchacho estuvo apunto de besarla. Seguro era un bandolero y quería burlarse de ella, era imposible que un chico de buena casa fuera tan grosero. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que entraba en su habitación.

- ¿Que tal hermanita?-Kykio entro en la habitación sin llamar como siempre, Kagome suspiro y miro fijamente a su hermana, le llamó la atención ver que su obi estaba puesto al revés.

- Vaya has tenido que vestirte deprisa para ponerte el obi al revés ¿no?- dijo con voz irónica. Estaba harta del comportamiento indecente de su hermana, pero lo que peor le sentaba era que nadie se daba cuenta y todo el mundo la veía como la doncella perfecta, pura y casta.

- Menos mal que me lo has dicho si me llega a ver papa hubiera sospechado.- Kykio sonrió a su hermana burlonamente mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

- Pues si lo se no te lo digo. Así papa se enteraría de la clase de mujer que eres!-Su hermana elimino la sonrisa de su cara y la miro con odio, levanto la mano para golpearla.

- ¿¡Que te has creído niñata!?- Kagome se levanto y cogió la muñeca de Kykio con fuerza.

- Ni te atrevas a pegarme como hacías cuando era mas pequeña! – Su hermana la había maltratado desde siempre, pero no se escondería como hacia antes, ahora era una mujer adulta. El señor Takamine entro de golpe en la habitación Kykio se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su hermana y corrió hacia el disimulando.

- Papi.-dijo abrazándole y mirando a Kagome de reojo.

- Niñas tengo que hablar con las dos.-Fueron al comedor y se acomodaron allí. Kykio se sentó al lado de su padre y Kagome se coloco un poco mas alejada mientras jugaba con su gato Buyo.

- ¿Bueno papa de que querias hablarnos? – Dijo Kykio en un tono muy servicial, Kagome aun no creía como su hermana podía ser tan falsa.

- Se que contigo no voy a tener problemas, no como con esta ¡cabra loca!-dijo mirando a Kagome quien no prestaba atención.- Me estas escuchando pequeña!?

-Si papa te estoy escuchando- soltó Kagome con un suspiro. - Además me imagino de que quieres hablar.

- Ten mas respeto hacia nuestro padre querida hermana -Kagome la ignoro resignada, Kykio siempre hacia lo posible para parecer la buena de la historia.

- He elegido un marido, para la que lo prefiera. – dijo el señor Takamine sonriendo. Había soltado la bomba por fin, la cara de Kykio era la viva imagen de la ilusión y la de Kagome, bueno a su hija pequeña no se le podía abrir más la boca en ese momento.

- ¿Que edad tiene papa? ¿Y quien es? ¿Es rico?- Las preguntas se atragantaban en la boca de Kykio, por fin lo que había estado esperando pensó.

- Se llama Inuyasha Taisho y es el hijo del señor Inutaisho dueño de muchas tierras. Hace poco han adquirido las tierras contiguas a las nuestras. Tiene veintidós años.

- ¡Es un año menor que yo!- replico Kykio aunque sus pensamientos llevaban un camino distinto, si se casaba con ese tal Inuyasha se quedaría con la fortuna de los Taisho, al ser menor que ella seguro que lo podría manejar con mas facilidad, tal vez era mejor no protestar. Kagome seguía jugando con su gato no le interesaba nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

- Si al ser menor que tú había pensado que podía ser… ¡el esposo perfecto para Kagome!- La mencionada se puso de pie de un salto, mirando a su padre enfurecida, ¿porque siempre terminaba metida en la conversación?

- ¡Ni hablar! Yo no me voy a casar y menos con alguien elegido por ti. ¡Me casare con quien yo quiera!- Kykio se mordió el labio con rabia, no quería un giro así de los acontecimientos, ¿Por qué demonios su padre pensaba en Kagome? Se tenía que casar con ella.

- Padre! Ya me caso yo con el! No te preocupes! – Dijo agarrando a su padre para que dejara de mirar a su hermana.

-Pero si es mas joven que tu Kykio.- contestó su padre extrañado, no entendía los cambios de humor tan radicales de sus hijas.

- A mi la edad no me importa...Y como Kagome no quiere pues todo arreglado me caso yo - Kagome arqueó una ceja y miró a su hermana con desconfianza, le parecía extraño ese cambio de actitud, sintió que estaba tramando algo.

- Bueno yo solo quiero que alguien se case necesitamos el apoyo de económico de esa familia – suspiro el señor Takamine, parecía que había podido resolver el problema.

- Pero es que tenemos problemas en eso padre? – Preguntó Kagome algo preocupada, su padre siempre comentaba con ella todo lo relacionado con las tierras.

- No niña...Tu no te preocupes, que con el matrimonio de Kykio todo ira mejor –Kagome se conformó con esa respuesta, al menos había podido librarse del matrimonio así que no quiso darle mas vueltas y todos cenaron tranquilamente.

En casa de Inuyasha la situación parecía no haber avanzado demasiado.

- Inuyasha no vas a bajar a cenar?- Dijo Inutaisho entrando en la habitación de su hijo. Se sorprendió al verlo metido en la cama tan temprano.

- Es que no me encuentro bien me han dado un golpe que....- No pudo terminar la frase y se enfureció pensando en lo ocurrido con la bella arquera.

- Bueno veras...- empezó su padre con cuidado. - Mañana iremos a casa de los Higurashi....-Inuyasha se levanto de repente como si ya no sintiera ningún dolor.

- ¡¿Y porque vamos a esa casa si se puede saber?!- preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando a su padre directamente a los ojos.

- ¡Pues porque vas a casarte con una de sus hijas! - estaba harto de discutir con su hijo, al fin y al cabo el era el cabeza de familia y se haría lo que el quisiera.

- Pero que estas diciendo?!Te dije que no me iba a casar!!! - Inutaisho termino perdiendo la paciencia del todo.-

- He dicho que te casaras! Además seguro que cuando veas lo guapas que son te entran ganas de casarte enseguida! Y no hay mas que hablar!- Inutaisho salió de la habitación de su hijo dando un portazo.

- Feh!!!Pero te juro que si me caso la haré la mujer mas infeliz del mundo!!!- gritó a la puerta ya cerrada delante de el. Se tumbó boca arriba y cruzo los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando al techo fijamente. Parecía que había perdido esta batalla, pero aun quedaba la guerra. Que manía le había entrado a su padre con el matrimonio.

De repente cruzo su mente el bello rostro de la muchacha del arrollo.

- Y encima porque pienso en esa salvaje!- decidió ir a dar un paseo por el bosque estaba claro que esa noche no seria fácil dormir.

Ya era media noche, todos dormían en casa de los Higurashi, menos la menor de sus doncellas que daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir.

No conseguía quitarse de la cabeza a ese joven, sus ojos eran de un color tan especial. Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar esas imágenes de su mente, ni si quiera había conseguido cenar y mucho menos dormir. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y salió al patio, monto su caballo y decidió cabalgar un rato en medio de la noche. No se molestó en vestirse solo cogió su arco y sus flechas.

Volvió a alejarse de su casa y sin querer se había acercado al lugar donde se encontró con el muchacho, no quería admitirlo pero necesitaba volver a verle. Continuó el arrollo y llego a un lago. Al ser verano era una noche muy calurosa y decidió darse un baño en aquel lugar.

En un árbol de alrededor de aquel lago veíamos a un Inuyasha sentado en una de sus ramas. Escucho que alguien llegaba y quedo muy sorprendido al ver a la muchacha que ocupaba su mente desde que la vio esa misma tarde. La observo en silencio, ahora que la tenía delante no sabia que hacer.

Kagome ato su caballo y empezó a desvestirse tranquilamente, llevaba toda la vida bañándose en lagos y ríos. Aun podía oír las palabras de su padre cuando era mas joven, siempre decía que no se comportaba como una autentica doncella que era demasiado salvaje. Dejó caer su pijama y avanzo lentamente hacia el agua, sintiendo como la brisa acariciaba su cuerpo.

Inuyasha se sonrojo al verla desnuda, no podía apartar la mirada del precioso cuerpo de la muchacha. Se sorprendió de su propia reacción ya que no era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda, sin embargo, notó como su cuerpo se encendía y como le hormigueaban las manos pensando en lo agradable que seria acariciar esa espalda. Kagome empezó a nadar con estilo y a refrescarse por todo el lago. Se sentía tan bien, la luz de la luna bañaba todo el lugar.

Inuyasha permanecía observándola, no había sido capaz de mover un músculo, se fijaba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, quería memorizarlo, pero sobretodo quería tocarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza aclarándose la mente, sus pensamientos tomaban un rumbo equivocado. Se supone que debería vengarse de ella por lo que le había echo, no estar ahí babeando por ella, total solo era una mujer mas no tenia nada de especial

- Vas a pagarme lo de antes – pensó mientras bajaba de un salto del árbol. Inuyasha cogió la ropa de la chica y se coloco a la orilla del lago.

Kagome saco la cabeza del agua y casi le da un infarto al encontrarse al muchacho de antes con su ropa en la mano y una maldita sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

- ¿No pensáis que es un poco tarde para daros un baño?- preguntó inocente, pero sin dejar de sonreír descaradamente. Kagome se sonrojo y su enfado estalló por completo.

- ¡¿Que demonios estáis haciendo aquí?!

Continuará…

Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo como he tenido tiempo he aprovechado para actualizar rápido, eso por los días que no podré hacer nada. Espero que os este gustando ahora la cosa cada vez se pone mas interesante!!Dejadme algún reviews por favor que me deprimo!!Chaoooo!!Gracias por leer!!


	3. ¿Por qué él?

¿Por qué el?

La chica intento cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos, aunque no consiguió mucho. Notaba como aquel muchacho recorría su cuerpo con la mirada eso la hizo enfadarse aun mas.

- Decidí dar un paseo nocturno pero jamás imagine que me encontraría con un espectáculo tan agradable....-dijo acercándose hasta el agua mientras Kagome retrocedía al mismo tiempo.

- Marchaos de aquí y dejad mi ropa donde estaba! – grito al muchacho, nunca la habían tratado así en toda su vida, se sentía mas que ofendida.

- La verdad es que no tengo intención de marcharme – contesto Inuyasha tranquilamente, con una sonrisa seductora en los labios continuó - Y si queréis vuestra ropa debéis venir por ella.....-Dicho esto se sentó en una roca a unos pocos metros del lago.

- Ni hablar prefiero quedarme aquí toda la noche que salir delante vuestro!!- dijo cruzando los brazos y hundiéndose en el agua asta el cuello. Inuyasha sonrió, como le divertía esa muchacha, hacerla enfadar era un buen pasatiempo.

- No debéis tener vergüenza, ya que antes he disfrutado mirándoos y si venís a por vuestra ropa no veré nada que no haya visto antes.

- ¿Pensáis que saldré solo porque me aseguréis que ya me habéis visto? No soy tan estúpida señor -Inuyasha comprobó que la chica empezaba a tiritar de frió, bueno no quería llegar a eso, tal vez el juego había terminado o no…

- Veo que vuestro empeño es grande y que no saldréis, así que haré una cosa. Yo me girare y aguantare vuestra ropa con mi mano, solo debéis venir hacia mi y cogerla.- eso no podría fallar.

- ¡Pero debéis prometer no giraros! – Kagome estaba tan colorada que empezaba a sentirse mareada.

- Esta bien...lo prometo -Inuyasha se giro extendió su brazo con la ropa de la chica.

Kagome salio del agua poco a poco. Cuando se disponía a coger su ropa, Inuyasha quito el brazo rápidamente se giro y agarro a la chica pegando su cuerpo desnudo y empapado al suyo.

- ¿Que...que...hacéis? Lo habíais prometido…- Kagome permanecía inmóvil. Sentía el cuerpo del muchacho que la cogía con fuerza y la estampaba contra el.

- Lo siento, pero casi nunca cumplo mis promesas, además después de haberos visto quería teneros cerca y sentir vuestra piel - Dijo acercando sus labios a los de la chica. Soltó la ropa de Kagome y la cogió con los dos brazos apegándola mas contra el.

- Soltadme ahora mismo – Dijo en un tono de voz amenazador, acuchillando a Inuyasha con la mirada.

- ¿De verdad queréis que os suelte? Si lo hago quedareis completamente expuesta a mi.- Susurro en su oído, rozándolo con sus labios.

-No os acerquéis mas, por favor…- fue una súplica por su parte, notaba como su voluntad caía y se dejaba llevar por la sensación de estar entre sus brazos. Necesitaba que la besara al menos una vez.

- ¿Si no queréis que me acerque? ¿Por que no hacéis nada por impedirlo? –esa burla hizo reaparecer el orgullo de Kagome, se olvido de todo lo que sentía en ese momento y solo pensó en lo enfadada que estaba por como la trataba. Dio una bofetada muy fuerte a Inuyasha y recogió su pijama para cubrirse con el.

- ¿¡Como os atrevéis!? Os juro que esta será la ultima vez que me toquéis en vuestra vida!- Se marchó cubriéndose como pudo. Inuyasha permanecía con la cara girada a causa del golpe. Era la primera vez que una chica le abofeteaba, pero también era la primera vez que una chica no caía rendida en sus brazos. Así que le dolía más su orgullo que su cara.

- Será mía, cueste lo que cueste…- recordó su expresión al marcharse, pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos, tampoco había sido tan duro con ella. Solo había jugado un poco ¿no? Sintió un nudo en el estomago, esos que te dan la señal de que hay algo que has hecho mal.

Kagome volvía a galope llorando, entro en casa sin hacer ruido y se acostó tapándose hasta la cabeza.

Pensaba que nunca había odiado a nadie tanto en su vida, ese chico la había ofendido de todas las formas posibles. Sintió su corazón latir muy deprisa y recordó lo que sintió al estar entre sus brazos, notó el rubor subir a sus mejillas y se enfadó mas consigo misma por sentir esas cosas por él.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome escuchó ruido de pasos que se dirigian apresurados hacia su habitación, se tapo entera con la colcha y notó que no se encontraba del todo bien. Como siempre entraron sin llamar.

- ¡Kagome! Quieres despertarte! Inutaisho y su hijo están apunto de llegar! – dijo mientras abria las cortinas de la habitación para que entraran los rayos del sol.

- Papa....Lo siento pero no me encuentro muy bien.....-El señor Higurashi comprobó que su hija Kagome tenia fiebre, así que decidió que se quedara en cama.

- Traquila quédate en cama, de todas maneras como es tu hermana la que se va a prometer con el chico no pasa nada si tú le conoces otro día -Takamine se marcho y ordeno a las sirvientas que atendieran a Kagome.

La muchacha suspiró al quedarse sola, estornudó y maldijo por lo bajo a ese muchacho que solo parecia traerle problemas.

- ¡Me he resfriado por culpa de ese idiota! Me tuvo tanto rato dentro del agua...

En la sala de los Higurashi veíamos a Kykio muy acicalada ,se había puesto un kimono precioso y había recogido su melena con un lazo a conjunto. En ese momento escucharon que llegaban caballos.

- Papa!!!Ya están aquí! – gritó la muchacha emocionada. Takamine salio a recibir a Inutaisho y a su hijo el cual, llevaba cinco dedos marcados en su cara.

- Inutaisho amigo mío. Que feliz estoy de poder realizar este encuentro por fin. – Sonrió el señor Higurashi abrazando al señor Taisho.

- Hola Takamine, este es mi hijo Inuyasha.- Inuyasha dio la mano al señor educadamente. – Pero, donde están tus hermosas hijas!? –Continuó Inutaisho.

En ese instante Kykio salio y los tres la miraron, se veía realmente es bonita pensó Inuyasha, sin querer el rostro de la muchacha le atravesó el pensamiento y el se enfureció por no poder parar de pensar en ella.

- Mucho gusto, soy Kykio Higurashi. – Haciendo una reverencia perfecta.- Encantada de conoceros.-Entraron a la sala, Inuyasha permanecía pensativo acariciando las marcas en su rostro.

- Pues la verdad decidimos que lo mejor era que el matrimonio se realizara entre Inuyasha y Kykio. – comentó el señor Takamine complacido. Inuyasha ni siquiera los miraba y su padre empezó a desesperarse por la falta de atención de su hijo.

- ¿Estas escuchando Inuyasha? – dijo dándole un codazo a su hijo en las costillas.

- Si...si....- contestó aburrido. El no había decidido esa situación así que realmente no tenía que aparentar que estaba contento. Tenia que admitir que estaba feliz al menos de saber que su futura esposa era una mujer bonita, pero de ahí al amor había mucha diferencia. Pero bueno en esa época casi ningún matrimonio empezaba con amor.

- Y esas marcas de vuestro rostro? - Preguntó Kykio inquisitiva, estaba algo frustrada no había causado el efecto deseado en su prometido, tenia que conseguir que comiera de su mano. Inuyasha se sonrojo recordando a su arquera desconocida.

- No es nada, tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con un animal salvaje. – respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

- Extrañas marcas para tratarse de un animal – dijo el señor Takamine frunciendo el ceño.

- Tenia entendido que había dos doncellas, o me equivoco? – soltó de repente Inuyasha para desviar el tema.

- No tenéis suficiente conmigo mi señor? - Preguntó Kykio acercándose a el. Maldecía a su estúpida hermana por existir, ese idiota de Inuyasha tenia que ser para ella.

- Mi hija Kagome esta algo resfriada y tiene fiebre, pero le aseguro que con Kykio será muy feliz. – sonrió Takamine.

- Y con Kagome no?- inquirió Inuyasha arqueando una ceja. Kykio se acerco a el quedando a muy poca distancia y le habló al oído.

- Mi hermana solo tiene 19 años, os aseguro que jamás os complacerá como yo lo haré....-Inuyasha se sorprendió por el comentario de la muchacha, parecía que de doncella tenia bien poco. Pero bueno era un matrimonio concertado así que no tenia mucho donde elegir.

- Esta bien, si disponéis que el matrimonio sea con ella, me parece bien – asintió finalmente provocando una cara de alegría a todos los presentes.

- ¡Perfecto! -Dijo abalanzándose sobre el y dándole un abrazo.

Continuaron charlando un rato más hasta que decidieron volver a su casa, no sin antes quedar al día siguiente en la noche. Habían preparado una reunión para anunciar el matrimonio a todos los gobernantes de la zona.

Kagome se había pasado toda la mañana metida en la cama, escucho ruido de los sirvientes y cuchicheos sobre las visitas. Estaba claro que ya todos conocían la noticia del compromiso de Kykio. Tocaron a la puerta y una hermosa joven de pelo castaño oscuro asomó la cabeza.

- Como se encuentra señorita Kagome?- La chica saco la cabeza de debajo de las mantas.

- Ya me encuentro un poco mejor, creo que ya no tengo fiebre.- Contestó tosiendo un poco al final.-Además Rin, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Kagome solamente!

- Lo siento. Es que no quiero ser muy familiar contigo para no tener problemas con tu padre y con tu hermana - dijo la chica sonriendo tímidamente mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Kagome.

- Tranquila, para mi siempre serás mi amiga de la infancia, me da igual lo que digan los demás.- Las dos chicas se abrazaron, eran de la misma edad y habían jugado juntas ya que Rin era hija del ama de llaves y al ser mayor paso a ser sirvienta en su casa. Pero para Kagome su relación seguía siendo la misma.

- ¿Sabes? ¡El prometido de tu hermana es guapísimo! – dijo la muchacha sonrojada.

- ¿Le has visto? – preguntó Kagome con curiosidad. No se había parado a pensar como seria ese muchacho que podría haber sido su esposo.

- Si, han estado un buen rato por aquí pero ya se han ido.

- Me he quedado sin saber como es el pobre que tendrá que aguantar a la desvergonzada de mi hermana – dijo Kagome guiñándole un ojo a Rin.

- Bueno han organizado una fiesta para mañana por la noche, así que tendrás ocasión de verle -En ese momento Kykio entro en la habitación como si fuera una tormenta.

- Se puede saber que haces con la sirvienta en tu cuarto!?- dijo chillando a pleno pulmón. - Rin lárgate de aquí y aprende a mantenerte en tu lugar! – dijo señalando la puerta y mirando con odio a la sirvienta.

- Lo...lo siento.-dijo marchándose con la cabeza baja. La paciencia de Kagome se estaba agotando.

- ¡¿Se puede saber porque tienes que ser tan desagradable con ella?! – Reprocho a su hermana.- ¡Somos amigas desde pequeñas!

- A ver si aprendes a no mezclarte con la servidumbre....Sabes que somos de un nivel mas alto que ellos! – respondió Kykio con superioridad.

- Para mi todos somos personas!!Y déjame tranquila!!- vio como su hermana cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a ella.- Porque has venido a mi cuarto!?

- Solo venia a decirte que mi prometido es un encanto y que mañana en la fiesta podrás ver el hombre que te has perdido -Kykio salio con una carcajada estruendosa y arrogante, cerrando de un portazo tras de si.

Kagome suspiro aliviada de que su hermana se hubiera marchado ya, aun no conocía a su prometido pero ya empezaba a compadecerse de él.

Inuyasha pasó gran parte de la noche cabalgando por sus tierras. Tenía que admitirlo estaba buscando a aquella chica, no podía permitir que las cosas quedaran así. Tenia que volver a verla, hacerla ceder, quería probar ese cuerpo que no podía borrar de su mente. Pero por mucho que busco no la encontró, después de horas de búsqueda decidió volver a casa y durmió, soñando toda la noche con aquella muchacha misteriosa que le estaba robando la razón

.

Al día siguiente Kagome se encontraba perfectamente, salio de buena mañana con su caballo. Tenia que encontrarlo se decía si misma. Aquel muchacho atrevido y arrogante tenia que pagárselas todas juntas. No consiguió dar con el así que volvió y encontró su casa patas arriba preparándose todo para la fiesta. Kykio iba de acá para allá probándose mil vestidos. Todo eso agobiaba a la más pequeña de los Higurashi así que decidió entrenar con su arco hasta la hora de la fiesta.

A su regreso ya estaba todo listo solo le quedaba darse un baño y vestirse. Cuando estaba eligiendo el kimono su arrogante hermana entro, sin llamar como siempre....

- ¡No se porque te molestas en elegir! ¡No te veras bonita con ninguno!- Kykio llevaba un kimono rojo muy provocativo con una grieta que enseñaba una pierna y habían recogido su melena en un moño que dejaba caer algunos mechones.

- ¿No crees que vas algo extremada para una reunión de compromiso? – preguntó Kagome, ignorando el comentario de su hermana.

- Es que quiero que Inuyasha se muera por mí – dijo lánguidamente. - El día que estés con un hombre entenderás lo que es querer provocar.

- Solo espero que el día que me guste un chico no me vuelva como tu – dijo mirando a su hermana con sarcasmo. - Y vete ya, que seguro que tu novio esta apunto de llegar!

Se escucho ruido de los invitados llegar, así que Kykio dejo pasar esa discusión y bajo al salón.

Toda la casa estaba repleta de invitados, Kykio hacia de anfitriona contoneándose y coqueteando con todos los chicos. En esto llego Inuyasha acompañado de su padre, su hermano y su cuñada. Fueron a saludar a la futura esposa.

- Hola señorita Kykio.- saludó Inuyasha cortésmente besando su mano. - Le presento a mi hermano Sheshomaru y a su esposa Kagura...-se saludaron con unas reverencias.

- Sois muy hermosa no creo que mi hermano se merezca una mujer como vos – dijo Sheshomaru haciendo rabiar a su hermano menor.

- No hagáis caso a mi esposo Inuyasha es muy buen chico – sonrió Kagura mirando a Kykio.

- Hola señores como están? – apareció Takamine ofreciendo bebidas a todos.

- Hola futuro consuegro – saludó Inutaisho abrazándolo amistosamente.

- Por cierto señor hoy tampoco tendré el placer de conocer a su otra hija? – preguntó Inuyasha, al final sentía curiosidad por la misteriosa doncella que no conocía aún.

Kagome se había puesto un kimono azul claro que era de su madre y decidió dejar su cabello suelto solo con una orquilla en uno de los lados. Saludo educadamente muchos invitados, hasta que se encontró con su padre.

- Kagome estas preciosa con el kimono de tu madre. – dijo su padre abrazándola dulcemente. -Ven conmigo que vas a conocer al prometido de tu hermana y a su familia.

Inuyasha charlaba animadamente con los invitados, Kykio parecía haber desaparecido de la fiesta pero a el no le importaba demasiado. Takamine llego con Kagome detrás de el.

- Inuyasha hijo, te presento a la pequeña de mis hijas – dijo llamando la atención del muchacho.- Ella es Kagome...

La empujo delante de el, quedando los dos cara a cara....Ninguno de los dos alcanzo a articular palabra solo se miraban con los ojos como platos.

Inuyasha se había quedado con la boca abierta, ¿como podía ser? ¿Ella era la hermana de su prometida?

Kagome se había olvidado hasta de respirar, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿Como podía ser que ese muchacho fuera el prometido de su hermana? ¿Por qué el?

Continuará….

Bueno yo continúo mi historieta aunque no tenga mensajitos. Espero que al menos alguien la lea y le este gustando, chaooo!! Besitoooos.


	4. Besos furtivos

Parecía que el tiempo de había detenido para la pareja, pero sus familias los miraban extrañados sin entender muy bien que sucedía.

- ¿Que no pensáis deciros nada o que? – preguntó Takamine frunciendo el ceño. - Parece que habéis visto un fantasma...

- Lo siento....-dijo Kagome sonrojada. – Encantada de conoceros mi señor. – Hizo una torpe reverencia, antes de que pudiera contestarle dio media vuelta y se fue, alejándose entre los invitados a toda prisa.

- ¡Esperad!- grito Inuyasha echando a correr en su busca. Aun no podía creer lo que pasaba. ¿Porque de repente se sentía tan culpable? El no tenia ninguna relación con esa muchacha, no tenia porque justificarse, se rió de si mismo al ver como la buscaba desesperado, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza desde que la vio por primera vez en el arrollo y los nuevos acontecimientos no arreglaban mucho la situación.

Takamine y Inutaisho intercambiaron las miradas, sinceramente no entendían nada de lo que pasaba.

Kagome no paró de correr hasta que se aferró al tronco del gran árbol que había detrás de su casa. Inconscientemente había llegado hasta allí, era el lugar donde iba cuando quería estar sola. Sintió las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas y se las secó rápido con la manga de su kimono.

No entendía porque demonios se ponía a llorar, ese chico no era nada suyo. De repente pensó en esos labios que estuvieron a punto de besarla y en como ahora besarían a su hermana. Apretó el puño y trago saliva con fuerza para tragarse las ganas de llorar. ¡A ella le daba igual ese impresentable! Que se quede con Kykio!

Inuyasha recorrió toda la casa asta que decidió salir al jardín, allí encontró a Kagome sentada en las raíces de aquel gran árbol con las piernas encogidas y la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Intentó eliminar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo embargaba, cambió su expresión y con una sonrisa altanera se acerco a ella.

- No pensaba que os volvería a encontrar de esta manera. – dijo plantándose a unos metros de ella y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.- Realmente el mundo es un pañuelo.

- Por mi desearía no haberos visto más la verdad.- contesto Kagome sin levantar la cara. ¿Por qué no se marchaba y la dejaba en paz?

- ¿A si? Pues por vuestra reacción diría que haberos encontrado conmigo os ha afectado bastante. – Dijo esperando la reacción por parte de ella. ¿Por qué no le gritaba como había echo en las otras ocasiones?, quería ver esa furia otra vez.

- No seáis tan creído- dijo levantando el rostro y enfrentando la mirada ambarina por fin.- Además no es correcto que estéis aquí hablando conmigo, cuando vuestra prometida debe andar buscándoos.

Al encontrarse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Kagome, Inuyasha sintió como si algo le atravesara el interior. Dio un paso atrás y la miro sorprendido, nunca en su vida había sentido algo así. Nunca se había sentido mal por hacerle daño a alguien, tanto como en ese momento. En ese momento deseo mas que nada acercarse a ella y quitar todas esas lagrimas con besos. Trago saliva muy fuerte ante la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Perdonadme…- susurró. Kagome abrió los ojos más que sorprendida y sintió como se aceleraba su corazón al ver como Inuyasha se acercaba.- Yo sabía que había dos doncellas, pero no os conocí hasta hoy y…

Kagome se levanto para apartarse de el, su espalda choco contra el gran árbol, se compadecía de ella. ¿Era eso?

- ¡¿Pero que estáis diciendo?!- gritó mientras las lagrimas volvían a escapársele. - ¿Es que me habríais elegido a mi? ¡Desde que os conozco no habéis parado de insultarme y de ofenderme, no os atreváis a continuar!

Inuyasha estampo sus manos contra el tronco, una a cada lado de Kagome atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la fría madera.

- ¡Estoy intentando explicaros las cosas y solo recibo odio por vuestra parte!- grito haciendo que Kagome girara el rostro.

- No tenéis que darme explicaciones señor Taisho!!!Me alegro que os caséis con mi hermana y espero que…- la frase murió en su garganta porque Inuyasha atrapo sus labios en un ardiente beso.

Kagome gimió e intento apartarse de el, pero esos labios que tanto había deseado la embrujaron por completo.

Se aferró a sus anchos hombros como si fuera a caer e Inuyasha la apretó mucho más para notar su cuerpo.

Inuyasha saboreó la boca de Kagome como algo dulce, mordió levemente su labio inferior haciéndola gemir. Se separaron por la falta de aire mirándose a los ojos con intensidad. Inuyasha dio un paso atrás y la observo maravillado, los labios enrojecidos por el beso y la respiración agitada, era tan hermosa.

- Desde que os vi en el bosque…yo no he podido dejar de pensar en vos...Y....- dejó de hablar al escuchar pasos que se acercaban, de repente Kykio apareció doblando la esquina de la casa.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí?!- Kykio observó la escena con el ceño fruncido, su hermana tenia lagrimas en los ojos e Inuyasha estaba muy serio.

- Kykio no pasa nada – dijo Kagome forzando una sonrisa. - Solo conversábamos de vuestro matrimonio...

- ¿Y porque estas llorando? ¿Y por que lo habláis aquí a escondidas? - Kykio estaba furiosa. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, no sentía nada parecido a los celos, simplemente temía que su hermanita le fastidiara los planes respecto a la fortuna Taisho.

- Porque me emocione pensando que te vas a casar y el señor Taisho me consolaba....Cierto mi señor? – contestó Kagome mirando con suplica a Inuyasha . Tenia miedo de las intenciones que podía tener el, si su hermana se enteraba de lo sucedido, seria terrible.

- Si....si....Fue así...- contestó Inuyasha taladrando a Kagome con la mirada. Kykio decidió no darle más importancia por el momento, ya tendría tiempo de dejarle las cosas claras a su hermana.

- Bueno volvamos a dentro que van a anunciar el compromiso.- Dijo mirando muy mal a Kagome. Cogió a Inuyasha del brazo quien no pudo evitar girarse para volver a mirar a la chica y caminaron en silencio hacia el interior.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquila a partir de ahí, Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban cerca pero siempre rodeados de gente, no se dirigieron la palabra pero se vigilaban con la mirada sin cesar. Kykio los observaba frunciendo el ceño y no paraba de atraer la atención de Inuyasha. La fiesta se alargo hasta la madrugada así que el señor Higurashi les ofreció que pasaran allí la noche.

Kagome no podía dormir. Si el chico del bosque le quitaba el sueño, saber que iba a casarse con su hermana y que estaba en una de las habitaciones de ese pasillo se lo quitaba del todo. Decidió ir al jardín un rato y se sentó en uno de los grandes porches de la casa.

Suspiró pensando en el beso que habían compartido. Era la primera vez que la besaban y sentía un escalofrió al recordarlo, nunca pensó que pudiera sentir algo tan intenso.

Inuyasha no paraba de dar vueltas por su habitación como un león enjaulado pensando en la chica que había conseguido embrujarlo de esa manera. ¿Dios mió que había hecho con el? Había estado con mujeres, pero nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte solo besándola. Cada vez que pensaba en como seria poseerla por completo su cuerpo se tensaba de una manera casi dolorosa.

Suspiro mirando el cielo por la ventana, un movimiento captó su atención en el patio, reconoció la frágil figura enseguida. Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, no podía dejarla escapar.

Kagome paseo lentamente por el patio, no podía sacarse a Inuyasha de la cabeza. Pero tendría que empezar a hacerlo ya que el era el prometido de su hermana, por mucho que le doliera contra eso no podía luchar.

Notó como unos brazos se enroscaban a su cintura y como la estrechaban contra un pecho fuerte. Giró la cabeza encontrándose con un par de ojos dorados que parecían ver su interior.

- Pero que hacéis?!- dijo intentando soltarse sin existo. – ¡Soltadme!

Inuyasha sonrió al volver a ver aquella furia tan característica en aquella muchacha. Le hablo junto a su oído.

- ¿Por que os empeñáis en alejaros de mi? No es la primera vez que os tengo entre mis brazos, incluso con menos ropa que esta vez…- dijo acariciando su oreja con los labios, notó como Kagome se estremecía.

- ¿Estáis loco lo sabíais? – susurró Kagome en un jadeo, mientras Inuyasha le besaba el cuello.

- Si....Estoy loco por vos...- Susurró acariciando su cintura y sin parar de besar y lamer su cuello. - Desde el día que me apuntasteis con vuestras flechas, desde el día que pude contemplar vuestro exquisito cuerpo....Me volvisteis loco....-la volteó de repente hacia el y la besó con mas exigencia que la otra vez, enredó las manos en la melena azabache de Kagome y le abrió los labios introduciendo su lengua.

La muchacha notó la rigidez de Inuyasha, eso la hizo volver a la realidad y se separó de el respirando agitadamente.

- Por favor parad de hacer eso, nos pueden ver.- dijo intentando no mirar los ojos de Inuyasha oscurecidos por el deseo. - Mi hermana hoy quedo conforme con la mentira que le dije, pero si nos vuelve a ver juntos no me creerá y tendremos problemas.

- No quiero alejarme de ti Kagome.....-Ella quedo paralizada al oír aquellas palabras era la primera vez que un hombre, que no fuera su padre la llamaba por su nombre. Cuando el se disponía a besarla de nuevo, el rostro de Kykio cruzo el pensamiento de la muchacha.

- Porque me haces esto?!- dijo Kagome apartándose de el, intentando no llorar otra vez. - ¿Te divierte jugar a enamorarme? ¿¡No entiendes que tú te vas a casar con mi hermana!?

- Yo no estoy jugando a nada, simplemente no quiero luchar contra lo que me haces sentir – Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la miró arqueando una ceja. – Te recuerdo que yo no elegí el compromiso con tu hermana. Así que tus prejuicios contra eso son un escondite para no admitir que sientes lo mismo que yo Kagome. Te aseguro que serás tu la que me pidas que te bese.

Kagome lo miro indignada, ¡que se había creído! Por mucho que lo deseara ella nunca le pediría tal cosa, era una doncella. Su ira terminó de explotar.

- ¡Jamás te lo pediré! Nunca ¿me oyes?- Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y se marchó tranquilamente, Kagome no estaba del todo segura pero le había parecido ver que Inuyasha sonreía.

Continuara…

Aquí dejo un capitulo algo m as corto, espero poder actualizar pronto, gracias por leer!!

Darkirie


	5. No puedes huir de lo que sientes

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha y su familia ya se iban. Kagome bajo justo cuando estaban a punto de salir. Kagura beso su mejilla, Sheshomaru y Inutaisho su mano y cuando se acerco a Inuyasha el permaneció quieto.

- ¿Que pasa Inuyasha no te vas a despedir de Kagome como dios manda? – pregunto extrañado su padre al ver como Inuyasha miraba desafiante a la muchacha al igual que ella a el.

- Si la doncella desea que bese su mano lo haré -Kagome iba a contestarle que no quería pero antes de eso su padre contesto por ella...-

- Por supuesto...-Dijo extendiendo el brazo de Kagome para que Inuyasha cogiera su mano.

Inuyasha beso la mano de Kagome dulcemente sin dejar de mirarla, la chica se sonrojo muchísimo.

- Estoy encantado de haberos conocido mi bella cuñada -dijo con su característica sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Lo mismo digo - La chica se giro y se fue rápidamente, Inuyasha subió a su caballo sin dejar de mirar hacia la casa haber si alcanzaba a verla otra vez antes de marcharse.

Kagome estaba en su cuarto, enrojecida por la ira, ese chico era un descarado la provocaba incluso delante de todos. Alguien entro en su habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Kagome aun no puedo creer la escena que vi anoche entre tú y el prometido de tu hermana. – dijo una voz autoritaria.

- ¿Que fue lo que viste?- Dijo Kagome muy asustada.

- Todo....desde el principio.....-Kagome empezó a llorar abrazando a la mujer.

- ¡Kaede por favor! ¡No se lo cuentes a nadie!- El ama de llaves que había criado a Kagome desde que murió su madre correspondió al abrazo.

- Pero mi señora, no es propio de ti enredarte con un hombre y más aun con el prometido de la señora Kykio. – dijo cogiendo el rostro de Kagome entre las manos y limpiándole las lagrimas.

- Te juro que entre ese hombre y yo no hay nada. Solo nos vimos esa vez. Por favor Kaede no le digas nada a mi padre, ni a Kykio. – sollozó Kagome desesperada. Nadie podía descubrir lo que pasaba en realidad entre ella e Inuyasha, ni siquiera Kaede.

- Tienes que prometerme que no te encontraras con el a solas nunca mas. – dijo Kaede seriamente.

- Te lo prometo, pero por favor guárdame el secreto. - Kaede asintió suspirando, por supuesto que la ayudaría, quería a Kagome igual que a su hija Rin. De repente Kykio entró mirando asqueada la escena.

- ¡Otra vez igual! Te llevas muy bien con las sirvientas eh! Kaede salga que tengo que hablar con mi hermana. -La mujer salio pensando en como era posible que esas dos hermanas fueran tan distintas. Kykio cerró dando un portazo.

- Veo que sigues tan amable como siempre. ¿Cuando aprenderás a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar?- Kykio se acerco quedando a poca distancia de su hermana.

- ¡¿Y tu cuando aprenderás a no intentar estar a mi altura?! ¿¡Que hacías con Inuyasha anoche en la fiesta!? Crees que me trague lo que me contaste? – gritó Kykio zarandeando a Kagome del brazo.

- ¡Pero es la verdad Kykio! Conocí a tu prometido ayer y te juro que no paso nada mas! – dijo la menor de las hermanas intentando soltarse del agarre.

- ¡No me mientas! - Kykio golpeo a Kagome en la cara haciéndola caer al suelo.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! – chillo Kagome tocando su rostro dolorido. – Ese chico no me interesa!

- ¡Este golpe a sido solo una advertencia! ¡El dinero de la familia Taisho es mío! – dijo Kykio dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¿Entonces ni siquiera estas interesada en el? – preguntó Kagome incrédula, empezando a llorar. - Eres despreciable márchate!!!

- A ti no te importa si me interesa o no, tu lo único que debes hacer es mantenerte lejos de el. -Kykio se marcho dejando a Kagome destrozada, con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Se abrazo las rodillas aun en el suelo. Y pensó en lo injusto que era el destino, porque su hermana tenía a Inuyasha si ni siquiera lo amaba. En cambio ella…

Inuyasha por su parte ya había llegado a su casa, se ocupaba de los caballos, iba de aquí para allá ayudando en todo lo que podía. Por mucho que intentaba ocupar su mente, no podía sacar de su cabeza a aquella hermosa joven.

No lograba entender aquel rechazo por su parte, estaba claro que lo que sus padres querían era la unión de las dos familias, para eso daba igual si se casaba con Kykio o con Kagome. Así que si la muchacha le demostraba que sentía algo por el, dejaría a Kykio sin dudarlo.

Alguien le saco de sus pensamientos.

- No entiendo tu actitud hermano – dijo su hermano mayor frunciendo el ceño. - Te ha tocado una prometida preciosa, que encima parece enamorada de ti, y tú no pareces nada contento.

- ¿Mi hermano viene a darme consejos? – pregunto alzando las cejas. – Me sorprendes Sheshomaru, ya que nunca te ha importado nada que tuviera que ver conmigo.

- Y no me importas en absoluto – replico manteniendo su indiferencia. – Solo es solidaridad para que no te pase como a mí.

- ¿Te va mal con Kagura? – Inuyasha miro fijamente a su hermano intentando descifrar su fría apariencia. Nunca se habían contado las cosas, jamás le habia pasado por la cabeza que su matrimonio no fuera bien.

- No nos queremos, nuestro matrimonio fue obra de nuestros padres, así que ella se pasa los días con otros hombres. -Inuyasha quedo muy sorprendido por la confesión de Sheshomaru.

- Y tu se lo permites?! – preguntó apretando los puños. El nunca permitiría una ofensa así. Y tampoco le gustaba que se la hicieran a su hermano.

- No me importa lo que haga con su vida – contestó suspirando - Me case porque papa me lo ordeno. Solo por las tierras del padre de Kagura.

- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. – Inuyasha se sintió mal por no haberse preocupado algo más por la vida de su hermano. No se llevaban bien, pero eran hermanos al fin y al cabo, era sangre de su sangre.

- No creas que te cuento esto porque me preocupe por ti ni nada de eso – contraatacó Sheshomaru como siempre. – Simplemente, si no amas a esa mujer, si ni siquiera te gusta, no te cases....

Se dio media vuelta y se marcho, dejando a Inuyasha mas confundido que antes. Realmente la confesión de su hermano le había dado que pensar. Dejando a Kagome de banda Kykio no le gustaba como esposa, pero su padre y el señor Takamine ya habían echo transacciones económicas entre ellos, no podía romper el compromiso con la familia Higurashi.

Seria tan fácil si Kagome le amara…

Kagome tiraba sus flechas en una diana colocada en un árbol. Suspiro cansada, realmente hoy era su peor día ni siquiera la había clavado en el tronco. Notó un pinchado de dolor en su mejilla y se la acarició con cuidado, el golpe de su hermana le había amoratado el rostro.

Si pudiera hablar con Inuyasha, si tuviera valor para decirle lo que sentía y que Kykio solo quería su dinero. A lo mejor el estaba al tanto de todo, y también quería un matrimonio de conveniencia. La voz de su padre la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Kagome esta noche vendrá el señor Inutaisho tengo una cena de negocios – gritó el señor Higurashi desde la casa. – Por cierto, Inuyasha se quedara en casa con vosotras!

Kagome miro a su padre boquiabierta viendo como se marchaba. Parecía que el destino no dejaba que se alejara de Inuyasha mucho tiempo, después de la discusión con Kykio no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse los tres solos en casa.

La tarde pasó rapidísimo más de lo que Kagome deseaba, la hora de volver a encontrarse con el se acercaba.

Inuyasha montaba su caballo siguiendo a su padre de cerca. Su padre suspiró, pues su hijo se iba quejando de todo, como siempre.

- ¡Lo que no entiendo es porque tengo que ir yo! Tu ya te encargas de los negocios con el señor Higurashi sin mi!

- ¿No te lo he dicho? No vendrás a la reunión, tu te quedaras con Kykio y Kagome hasta que volvamos! -Inuyasha sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, su carácter mejoro de repente, otra oportunidad de ver a Kagome y de hacerla caer en sus brazos.

Llegaron a casa de las doncellas, Takamine explico que Kykio había salido y que no volvería hasta un poco más tarde ya que ella no sabia que venia Inuyasha porque llevaba todo el día fuera. Inuyasha comprobó que Kagome no estaba en la sala.

- ¡Kagome nos vamos! ¡Haz el favor de bajar de una vez! – llamó su padre en dirección a la escalera que daba al segundo piso.

Kagome bajó mas nerviosa que nunca, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los ambarinos de Inuyasha, sintió como su corazón martilleaba su pecho.

- Cuida de Kagome hijo. Y no desesperes Kykio volverá enseguida...- bromeó Inutaisho palmeando la espalda a su hijo. Ni se imaginaba que ni siquiera pensaba en Kykio, que le daba igual si venia o no, que solo quería estar cerca de aquella muchacha tan hermosa que volvía a tener delante.

Se marcharon dejando a una pareja inmóvil uno al lado del otro sin dejar de mirarse.

Kagome se disponía a volver a su habitación, no tenia el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a Inuyasha. El joven se interpuso entre la escalera y ella.

- ¿Huyes de mi Kagome? – preguntó acercándose a ella. Kagome retrocedió ocultando el morado de su cara bajo la mano.

- No huyo de ti. – contestó con soberbia. – Simplemente no me quedare aquí, para que vuelvas a insultarme y a reírte de mi.- Inuyasha se acerco, bañando el rostro de la muchacha son su calido aliento.

- Yo creía que pasarías la noche conmigo...

Kagome se sonrojo al oír la propuesta del chico. ¿Pasar la noche juntos? La chica permanecía con la mano en su rostro, tapando la marca que Kykio le había hecho.

- Pues te equivocas! – reaccionó echando chispas. - Además Kykio esta apunto de llegar y no quiero tener mas problemas con ella...-Inuyasha noto que Kagome tapaba su cara.

- ¿Por que te tapas? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño- ¿Has tenido problemas con ella?

- No, no. Déjame pasar. – Intento pasar, pero Inuyasha la agarró por la muñeca dejando al descubierto el moratón de su mejilla.

- Kagome... ¡¿Te lo ha hecho ella?! – Preguntó sintiendo como la rabia crecía en su interior. La sola idea de que alguien hubiera golpeado a Kagome le hacia hervir la sangre. Kagome le dio la espalda para que no la viera.

- Me di un golpe con el arco – susurró.

- No te creo eres muy buena arquera para que te pase algo así.-La chica sentía que le estallaría el pecho, deseaba decirle la verdad, que Kykio no le amaba y que la había golpeado porque había descubierto lo que sentía por el, pero no era ninguna chibata pensó.

- Demasiadas explicaciones te he dado, si no me crees es cosa tuya. - Se marcho en dirección a los jardines. Dejando a Inuyasha plantado en la escalera.

Estaba hartó de que Kagome huyera de el, lo confundía demasiado, tanto que ni siquiera se atrevió a ir tras ella.

Alguien entro y se sorprendió de ver al muchacho allí.

- Inuyasha querido!!Que haces aquí?- Kykio intento besar a Inuyasha en los labios y comprobó que no obtuvo respuesta del chico que giro su cara hacia otro lado.

- Nuestros padres salieron por negocios, pasare la noche aqui con vosotras. – comentó Inuyasha distraídamente, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta por la cual había salido Kagome.

- A sí, donde esta mi hermanita? – preguntó con curiosidad, tenia que controlar los encuentros entre esos dos como fuera.

Inuyasha noto en el tono de voz de Kykio que no sentía mucho aprecio por Kagome y sintió rabia al pensar que tal vez la había golpeado. Pero no se atrevió a preguntarle algo tan grave, ya que Kagome no le había dejado nada en claro.

- Ella salió un rato. – contestó intentado que sonara un comentario sin importancia.

- ¿Entonces estamos solos? Podríamos ir un rato a mi cuarto - dijo acercándose y frotando todo su cuerpo contra el. Alguien irrumpió en la sala estropeando los planes de la chica.

- Mi señora la cena esta servida – anunció Kaede haciendo una reverencia.

- Pide permiso antes de entrar! – ladró Kykio alejándose de mala gana de su presa.

El muchacho siguió a Kykio hacia el comedor pensando en lo distintas que eran las dos doncellas Higurashi. Kagome se veía tan frágil al lado de Kykio.

Se sentaron a cenar mientras la cabeza de Kykio no paraba de funcionar, se sentía algo frustrada por perder otra oportunidad para conquistar a Inuyasha del todo y asegurarse de que seria suya toda su fortuna. Sabia que el compromiso no era lo suficientemente fuerte, necesitaba algo de lo que su querido prometido no pudiera escapar.

Una chica de melena oscura se refugiaba en el gran árbol del jardín de su casa, siempre acababa en ese lugar cuando estaba triste.

Se sentía como una tonta, no podía estar siempre huyendo de el, pero es que la provocaba demasiado, esa manera de mirarla, de hablarle, de andar. Sabia que caería en las redes de Inuyasha otra vez y que tragándose su orgullo le suplicaría que la volviera a besar.

Vio como Rin se acercaba a ella desde la cocina.

- ¿Kagome que haces aquí? Tu hermana e Inuyasha ya están cenando, ¿por que no te unes a ellos? – La verdad de esas palabras golpearon a Kagome como una patada, no podía hacerse ilusiones, todo estaba claro entre Inuyasha y ella, el iba a casarse con su hermana ya estaba decidido, no había sitió para ella.

- Yo....yo.... le amo Rin! ¿Que voy a hacer?- explotó Kagome por fin sintiendo la magnitud de sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha. Se había enamorado de el. Las lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Kagome dejando a Rin sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga.

- ¿De quien hablas Kagome? ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó agachándose a su lado abrazándola.

- ¡Lloro porque no va a ser mío! ¡Lloro por que amo a un hombre que no me pertenece!- Rin abrazó a su amiga sin comprender muy bien a quien se refería, Kagome siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

Continuará…

Que pena!! Pobre Kagome!!Parece que nuestros personajes empiezan a ser conscientes de lo que sienten de verdad y sus sentimientos van madurando. Gracias por los mensajitos que me han dado mucho ánimos y gracias a todos los que leen!!! Chao!!!

Darkirie


	6. Pídemelo

En la cena Kykio seguía con sus intentos de seducir a su futuro esposo. Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres cayeran rendidos ante ella, no a que ni siquiera la miraran.

- ¿Quieres que te sirva el sake? – preguntó intentando sentarse mas cerca para rozar su cuerpo contra el de Inuyasha.

- Lo se hacer yo mismo, gracias -contesto sin dejar de mirar el plato.

Kykio lo maldijo mentalmente, no tenia ganas de humillarse por ese idiota. De repente la idea perfecta le paso por su mente, realmente no necesitaría su colaboración para eso. El matrimonio quedaría mas que asegurado y de paso quitaría de en medio a su hermana solo por si acaso.

- ¿Sabes? Mejor me voy a dormir, he tenido un día ajetreado y estoy cansada....-Beso la mejilla de Inuyasha y se marcho a su cuarto sonriendo y empezando a preparar el plan mentalmente.

Inuyasha suspiró al quedarse solo al fin, no había oído nada de lo que decía Kykio, solo podía pensar en Kagome y en porque no había venido a cenar.

- Señora Kaede. – la anciana acudió enseguida. – Perdone, ¿podría decirme donde se encuentra la señorita Kagome?

- La señorita Kagome se encuentra fuera – contestó secamente.

- Gracias! Por cierto la cena estaba deliciosa...- Iba a salir cuando las palabras de Kaede lo detuvieron.

- Mi señor Inuyasha, tenga claro el lugar que le corresponde. No haga daño a la doncella, ella nunca ha estado con un hombre....-Inuyasha se sorprendió por las palabras de Kaede. Eran las mismas que diría una madre preocupada.

- Yo no quiero hacerle daño, pero no puedo ir en contra de lo que siento.

- ¿Y que siente?- Esa pregunta no tenía respuesta. ¿Que sentía por aquella muchacha? Lo que sentía por ella era muy diferente a lo que podía haber sentido alguna vez por otra mujer.

- He de averiguarlo…- concluyó saliendo al jardín, dejando a Kaede mucho mas preocupada, ese chico parecía enamorado de la doncella equivocada.

Encontró a Kagome en el mismo árbol de la otra vez, supuso que estaría allí. La acompañaba una de las sirvientas de la casa, era la hija de Kaede.

- Tenemos que hablar. – No era una petición era una orden.

Kagome sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al oír esa voz. Se levanto y miro a Inuyasha fijamente con los ojos llorosos aun, pero alzando la cabeza con orgullo, para enfrentar el tono altanero de el.

- ¿Rin puedes dejarnos a solas por favor? – dijo dulcemente sonriendo a la muchacha.

- Claro...Hablamos mañana – Mientras Rin se marchaba, Inuyasha pensó en la diferencia de como Kagome hablaba a los empleados, mucho mas dulce y respetuosa que su hermana.

Estaban solos a unos metros perdidos en sus miradas iluminados por la luz de la luna.

- Quiero que me digas si el golpe te lo dio Kykio – dijo cruzando los brazos contra el pecho y entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Aun sigues con eso? – Preguntó Kagome exasperada. - ¿Porque te interesas tanto? - Inuyasha se acerco mas hacia ella, consiguiendo dejarla paralizada como siempre que lo tenia cerca.

- Porque si te hizo daño por mi culpa, quisiera sanar ese dolor - El chico acaricio el lugar del golpe y Kagome se recostó contra el árbol cerrando los ojos al contacto con esa mano áspera y calida a la vez.

Inuyasha continuó acariciando su cara, bajó los dedos por su cuello, notó como la respiración de Kagome y la suya propia se agitaban. Por un simple roce, acerco los labios a los suyos pero sin llegar a rozarlos.

- Dios, me muero por besarte…- confesó en un susurro. Kagome reacciono a esa frase y pensó en las ganas que tenia ella también de volver a sentir la fuerza de Inuyasha y esos labios que le arrebataban el alma con cada beso.

Esperó con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el aliento de Inuyasha contra sus labios, pero el beso no llego, mientras notaba como sus cuerpos cada vez estaban más chafados contra el árbol y como las manos de Inuyasha la atormentaban sobre el kimono. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el ámbar fundido de los de Inuyasha mucho mas oscurecidos por el deseo.

- ¿No me vas a besar? – preguntó jadeando por la necesidad de sentirlo mas cerca, mas adentro. Inuyasha quedo sorprendido por las palabras de la chica.

Sonrió provocativamente.

- Pídemelo – le ordeno mientras enterraba los dedos en su melena y cogía a Kagome por las caderas pegándola a él mucho más.

Kagome dejo escapar un gemido al notar su intimidad contra la dureza de Inuyasha, pero de repente entre todo el deseo que la abrumaba, recordó las palabras que dijo Inuyasha en otra ocasión. Seria ella la que le pediría que la besara. Una doncella no podía pedirle algo tan impuro a un hombre.

- Nunca te lo pediré – Reaccionó apartándolo con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Jamás caería en brazos de un hombre como tu!

Inuyasha se aparto con los brazos en alto, dando a entender que ella había ganado esa batalla, pero esa sonrisa socarrona no desaparecía de sus labios y a Kagome la enfurecía mucho más.

Pero en ese momento cuanto mas lo odiaba, mas lo quería y era consciente de la presencia de Inuyasha mas que de otra cosa en ese lugar, de cómo ardían las partes de su cuerpo que el había tocado, de cómo era incapaz de acompasar su respiración y de cómo, muy a su pesar, estaba decepcionada porque el no la hubiera besado sin contemplaciones.

Inuyasha sintió que había perdido, por el momento, pero había estado mas cerca. Notaba aun los latidos de su corazón y la sensación de tener el cuerpo de Kagome encajado al suyo a la perfección. Después de eso, estaba más que decidido a que ella cayera en sus manos.

Algo interrumpió aquel momento, una mujer subió a un caballo y se marcho al galope en medio de la noche.

- ¿Esa es Kykio? – preguntó Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño. - Me dijo que se iba a dormir...

- Así sabrás que te espera. Esta es una de sus múltiples escapadas... – contestó Kagome mirando como la figura de su hermana se perdía en la oscuridad.

- ¿A que te refieres? -Kagome sintió ganas de contarle la verdad, pero no se veía capaz de hablar mal de ella. Al fin y al cabo era su hermana.

- A nada, no me hagas caso - Cuando se disponía a volver a la casa Inuyasha la hizo detenerse con sus palabras.

- Renunciare al matrimonio con tu hermana y me casare contigo, si te entregas a mi…- Inuyasha sonrió, ese seria el golpe perfecto. El quería casarse con Kagome de todas formas pero necesitaba saber si ella también quería estar con el.

Kagome por su parte no podía creer lo que había oído, su corazón se lleno de alegría, pero por otra parte no podía evitar desconfiar.

- No seré tuya solo con la promesa de que renunciaras a Kykio.- concluyo retomando su marcha hacia el interior de la casa.

Inuyasha la siguió al rato acomodándose en una habitación de invitados. Sentía la tentación de ir a la habitación de Kagome, pero tenia que esperar. No había nada que deseara más que empezar a besarla hasta que dijera entre jadeos que lo amaba, que se entregaría a el por propia voluntad. Pensó también en la dulzura de Kagome y en su sonrisa, aquello ya no era una competición para hacerla suya, lo quería todo, quería que lo amara, la quería a ella. Pero ahora el había movido ficha, el siguiente turno le tocaba a ella.

En una habitación del mismo pasillo una jovencita daba vueltas entre sus sabanas, estaba muy confusa y asustada. ¿Hablaría en serio Inuyasha?

¿Y si se entregaba a el y luego se casaba con Kykio de todas formas? ¿Pero y si de verdad quería casarse con ella? A lo mejor estaba siendo demasiado testaruda respecto a lo de ocultar lo que sentía por el e intentar resistirse. Tal vez tenia que dejarse llevar y decirle que lo amaba, a lo mejor el también la quería a ella. Esa idea hizo que se sonrojara como una tonta, intento dormir y decidió que mañana hablaría con el, ella también tenia derecho a ser feliz y no quería que Kykio se quedara con su Inuyasha.

En una mansión Kykio llegaba montando a caballo a toda velocidad. Un sirviente la esperaba ayudándola a bajar y amarrando a su caballo. Sin decir nada entro como si se tratara de su casa, se dirigió al dormitorio principal y encontró a un hombre semidesnudo en la cama. Trabajaba con algunos documentos alumbrándose con una vela sobre la mesita. Levantó esos fríos ojos del papel y la miró arqueando una ceja.

- Kykio no te esperaba esta noche.

La chica se desvistió sin ni siquiera contestarle. Se lanzo encima de el y se entrego salvajemente. Se notaba algo de despecho en sus actos. Pasaron horas haciendo el amor.

- Debo volver, mí prometido esta en mi casa. – dijo empezando a buscar su ropa para vestirse. - Y además mi padre y mi suegro volverán pronto y si no me encuentran allí.

- Espera! ¿Que tu prometido esta en tu casa y no pasas la noche con el? – pregunto Naraku burlón - Creía que lo tenias conquistado...-Kykio le golpeo con la almohada al oír como se reía.

- Tampoco he puesto mucho empeño! Además no necesito que haga nada de momento, yo ya me encargo. Es que estoy algo preocupada por mi hermana...- dijo poniendo cara de tristeza.

- ¿Tu preocupada por Kagome? Pero si la odias! – dijo recostándose en la gran cama con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.

- ¡No me preocupo por si esta bien! Me preocupa porque creo que hay algo entre ella y mi futuro esposo. – admitió entre dientes poniéndose de pie ya vestida completamente.

- Me estas diciendo que ese hombre te rechaza a ti que eres la mujer mas sexy que hay por aquí, por la pura y candida de tu hermana?- Kykio se dirigió hacia la puerta mas molesta que antes.

- No estoy segura que haya algo entre ellos!! Me voy, ya vendré otro día. - beso a Naraku fugazmente en los labios y se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

Entro en su casa sigilosamente acostándose rápido para que nadie sospechara que acababa de llegar.

Se mordió el labio con rabia, pensaba que desahogándose con Naraku se quedaría mas tranquila pero aun odiaba más a su hermana y a Inuyasha por rechazarla. Sonrió y se tranquilizo, su plan no podía fallar, le quitaría las ganas a su hermana de acercarse a lo que no le pertenecía.

Sus padres volvieron algo mas tarde y se fueron a dormir tan tranquilos sin llegar a imaginar que lío de sentimientos había en esas habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente una hermosa joven abría sus ojos color café. No había dormido bien esa noche pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido. Como había rechazado una propuesta de matrimonio, había tenido un encuentro con un desconocido en el bosque. El compromiso de Kykio...Y ella, si porque negárselo, ella se había enamorado de el. Del prometido de su hermana...Lo amaba con locura.

Se vistió con un kimono algo informal pero muy bonito se veía mas femenina que de costumbre, ya que no se había puesto el kimono de entrenar con el arco. Pensaba que Inuyasha se encontraba en casa y después de la decisión que había tomado, quería que la viera más bonita.

- Buenos días!- entro en el comedor encontrando a su hermana y a su padre desayunando. Su expresión feliz cambio al no encontrar al chico que tanto ansiaba ver.

- ¿Que tal hija? – Kagome sonrió a su padre murmurando un "bien" y se sentó a desayunar sin atreverse a preguntar por Inuyasha. Su padre se disculpo marchándose a atender unos negocios, el ambiente se tensó al quedar solas las dos hermanas.

- No te vi ayer por la noche. – comento Kykio mientras se servia mas arroz.

- Pues yo si que te vi salir y creo que tu prometido también. Quizás si se entera del tipo de vida que llevas se enfadara contigo...-contesto Kagome con indiferencia, mientras se servia el desayuno.

- Te dije que no te metieras en eso – contesto Kykio sonriendo - Además te aseguro que cuando volví y fui a su cuarto, Inuyasha no estaba nada enfadado, todo lo contrario. – Kagome sintió como su corazón se detenía al oír aquello. ¿Había pasado la noche con el?

Kykio la observo y notó el dolor en el hermoso rostro de su hermana, que inocente que era su pequeña Kagome, más fácil de engañar de lo que hubiera creído.

- No te escandalices hermanita. Es normal que el y yo pasemos la noche juntos porque dentro de poco seremos marido y mujer. Además, - añadió bajando la voz y mirando hacia los lados. - no es la primera vez que lo hacemos desde que estamos comprometidos...Pero no se lo digas a papa, ya sabes como se pone con lo de vírgenes y puras hasta el matrimonio. - Kagome no pudo aguantar más y salio del comedor dejando a Kykio con un buen sabor de boca, no podía haberle salido mejor.

Kagome consiguió aguantar las lágrimas hasta que ya galopaba a toda velocidad sin rumbo fijo. ¿Pero como se había podido dejar engañar? Inuyasha había jugado con ella desde el principio, como pudo pensar que realmente sentía algo por ella. El solo la quería en su cama, como a su hermana. Quería a las dos doncellas Higurashi una de esposa y otra de amante.

Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, así que solo notó como su caballo se descontrolaba y caía al suelo sin remedio, sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y la trago la oscuridad.

Continuará…

Bueno aquí tenemos otro capitulo!!! Esa Kykio se las sabe todas eh!!!Ahora que Kagome estaba decidida!!!Que les pareció?? Inuyasha es un provocador nato!! Ya me diréis si os a gustado!!Chaoo gracias por leer!


	7. Perdida

En la mansión Taisho Inuyasha descansaba tumbado en la hierba. Su mente no paraba de pensar. ¿Que pensaría Kagome de su proposición? La idea de que la muchacha no lo aceptara cruzó por su mente y sintió una opresión en el pecho ante la idea de que no lo amara. Se asusto de sus propios sentimientos, nunca se había sentido tan inseguro. Ni siquiera sabia como aquella chica se había metido tan adentro de su corazón. Pero se moría de celos con solo imaginarla amando a otro.

Kagome tenia que ser para el.

- ¡Inuyasha cuanto tiempo sin vernos! - Una voz masculina lo saludo, mientras una mujer apareció siguiéndolo cogida de su brazo.

- Nos fuimos de luna de miel y al volver te vemos igual que siempre! - Inuyasha se levanto de repente y les dio un abrazo a los dos jóvenes.

- ¡Sango, Miroku! Ya era hora de que volvierais! – dijo alegre estrechándolos con fuerza.

- Nos echabas de menos primito? – pregunto Sango, picadamente para hacerlo rabiar.

- Feh! Para nada. – contesto soltándolos de repente. - Simplemente porque llevabais casi un mes de luna de miel!

- Fue un regalo de bodas de mi padre. Me lo merezco no? – dijo el muchacho de ojos azules sonriendo.

- Demasiado has conseguido! El mejor regalo es que haya permitido a mi compañero de trastadas casarse con la buena de mi prima!

Todos rieron. Miroku, un muchacho moreno con los ojos azul oscuro, e Inuyasha eran muy amigos desde hace varios años. Habían ido a muchas fiestas conocido a bastantes mujeres, hasta que Miroku conoció a la hermosa prima de Inuyasha. Sango era una chica preciosa, con una melena castaña hasta su cintura y unos vivaces ojos color avellana, Miroku se enamoro de ella en cuanto la vio. Tuvieron muchos problemas porque Miroku era chino y el padre de Sango no quería una boda con un extranjero. Inuyasha le ayudo mucho hasta que por fin pudieron unirse y en este día llevaban ya un mes de matrimonio. Se sentaron en el prado a charlar tenían mucho que contar.

- Y que tal van las cosas por aquí? –Preguntó Miroku tumbándose recostando su cabeza en las piernas de Sango.

- ¿¡Es verdad lo que me ha dicho tu padre, Inuyasha!? ¿Es cierto que te casas? – preguntó su prima emocionada.

- Bueno hay algo de cierto en todo eso – contestó Inuyasha rascando su cabeza incómodamente.

- De verdad te echaron la soga a ti!? – pregunto su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Casarse es como echarse una soga? – replico Sango dando una fuerte cachetada a su marido.

- No no, es una forma de hablar cariño – dijo Miroku agarrándole las manos. - Pero dime Inuyasha ¿quien es la afortunada y como a sucedido todo esto?

Inuyasha contó a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado, omitió todo lo relacionado con Kagome, solo hablo de ella como hermana de Kykio. Después de un rato decidieron volver a casa paseando.

- Oye primito y la hermana de Kykio ¿que tal es? – Preguntó Sango entrecerrando los ojos. Inuyasha se ruborizo al instante, eso era algo increíble en el, su prima y su amigo lo notaron al momento.

- ¿Porque me preguntas por ella? – inquirió Inuyasha tragando saliva con fuerza.

- Porque jamás te habíamos oído hablar de una chica con tanta dulzura como lo has hecho con ella. – Contraatacó Miroku haciendo que Inuyasha se sonrojara aun más.

- Inuyasha estas sonrojado! Nunca había visto que una chica te cause ese efecto!!Y cuando has hablado de Kykio ni siquiera te has inmutado, pero con su hermana....- El matrimonio estalló en carcajadas, se daban cuenta perfectamente de los sentimientos de su amigo, algo que a el le sacaba de quicio.

- Queréis parar ya!? – gritó Inuyasha exasperado. - Y no le contéis a nadie que me he enamorado de la hermana de mi prometida! – Inuyasha se cayó de golpe intentando que esas palabras no hubieran salido de su boca. Pero era demasiado tarde, los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la confesión de su amigo.

- Que te has enamorado de ella? – gritó Miroku deteniéndose en la puerta de la gran mansión.

- ¿Pero Inuyasha como has podido? – Dijo Sango zarandeando a su primo por los hombros. - ¡Si tú te tienes que casar con la otra!

- ¡Creéis que no lo se! – soltándose del agarre de su prima. - Pero la conocí antes de estar comprometido y empecé a sentir algo por ella. Pero mi padre me obligo a casarme y cuando acordaron que Kykio seria mi esposa descubrí que la otra doncella Higurashi era Kagome! Si lo hubiera sabido antes…

- Dios, amigo mío estas metido en un lío…- dijo Miroku palmeándole la espalda.

- Bueno seguro que ya conseguiste lo que has buscado siempre en las mujeres no? - pregunto sabiendo que su primo siempre conseguía eso en primer lugar.

- Que va. No me deja ni que la toque, pero ni eso me importa. - El matrimonio estaba asombrado...de verdad el soltero de oro de los Taisho había encontrado una mujer que lo dominaba y que lo había enamorado.

- Si no me lo estuvieras contando tu, jamás creería que Inuyasha Taisho esta enamorado. Suspiró Miroku apoyándose contra el hombro de su mujer.

- Le he dicho que renunciare a Kykio por ella – confesó Inuyasha irguiéndose y cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

- Pero, ¿y Kykio? ¿Y tu padre? – preguntó Sango incrédula.

- Kykio no me importa es una mujer fría que no me quiere. Y mi padre solo quiere los negocios con el señor Higurashi le da igual con quien me case de las dos.

-Pareces muy seguro de ti amigo. Es la primera vez que te veo decir algo con tanta determinación. – dijo Miroku.

- Estoy seguro. No voy a dejar que Kagome se me escape.

Después de todas las confesiones pasaron a cenar, rieron y los recién casados contaron anécdotas de su viaje. Casi al terminar la cena un sirviente avisó al señor Inutaisho que había venido alguien de la casa Higurashi, Inutaisho salio a recibirle. Al momento volvió al comedor muy nervioso.

- Nos vamos Inuyasha!! Coge tu caballo rápido!!! – irrumpió su padre cogiéndolo por el brazo.

- ¡Pero si estamos cenando! ¡¿Donde demonios quieres ir?! – preguntó Inuyasha aun con la boca llena.

- El sirviente del señor Takamine a venido para pedirnos ayuda, Kykio no ha vuelto aun y es muy tarde, esta muy preocupado y nuestro deber es ayudar a buscarla! – gritó mientras se colocaba la espada en el cinto y le tendía la suya a Inuyasha.

- Nosotros también vamos tío Inutaisho!!Podemos ayudar a buscar a esa chica! . – dijo Sango poniéndose en pie.

- Esta bien vamos - Inuyasha se levanto desganado y todos se dirigieron a casa de los Higurashi.

Al llegar a la mansión Higurashi encontraron al señor Takamine esperándolos en la puerta.

- Inutaisho gracias por venir!Mi hija aun no ha vuelto!- abrazo a su futuro consuegro algo desesperado.

- Pero donde fue el ultimo lugar donde estuvo Kykio? Iremos a buscarla por ahí!!- De repente la muchacha apareció del interior de la casa.

- A mi queréis ir a buscarme? – preguntó sonriendo.

- No! - dijo Takamine cogiendo a Inutasiho por el brazo. - La que a desaparecido es Kagome!

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de par en par. Su expresión despreocupada cambió a una muy angustiada. Sus amigos lo miraron imaginándose lo que debería estar sintiendo.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla! ¡Puede haberle pasado algo! – dijo volviendo a montar su caballo a toda prisa.

- Cálmate yo estaba preocupado porque entendí que la que había desaparecido era Kykio – dijo Inutasiho a su hijo.

- Pero hay que encontrarla de todas formas! – gritó el señor Takamine que cada vez estaba mas nervioso.

- Que tengáis suerte yo estoy demasiado cansada para salir al bosque tan tarde – Dijo Kykio entrando en la casa. Sango la observo alejarse, ya entendía todo lo que su primo le había explicado. Esa chica parecía de hielo.

- Vamos nos dividiremos para buscar por mas terreno!! – decidió Inuyasha mirando a su amigo.

- Cuenta con nosotros yo buscare con Sango!! – Dijo Miroku ayudando a su mujer a montar su caballo. Inutaisho notaba la exaltación en su hijo, lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- No quisiera pensar que te encuentras mas ansioso por encontrar a Kagome que cuando creías que era tu futura esposa la que estaba perdida.

- Papa no es el momento para eso!!! - Salieron con los caballos a recorrer todos los alrededores. Miroku y Sango fueron juntos, Inutaisho por un lado, Takamine por otro y Inuyasha hacia otro lugar.

¿Kagome donde demonios te has metido?

La muchacha de melena azabache abrió los ojos lentamente, notando una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Se vio tirada en el suelo del bosque y recordó la caída con su caballo. Sintió dolor en su tobillo y vio una fea torcedura en el.

Se incorporó lentamente luchando contra el mareo, percatándose de que ya había oscurecido. ¿Qué hora seria? Parecía haber estado muchas horas inconsciente.

Miró a su alrededor, su caballo no parecía estar por ahí. Seguro huyo asustado después de la caída. Utilizando una rama consiguió ponerse de pie, sintiendo el dolor que martilleaba su tobillo. Tenia que volver a casa.

Inuyasha galopaba rápidamente con su caballo. Era un gran jinete y recorría los bosques y prados sin dificultad en medio de la noche. Estaba agitado, su corazón latía a mil por hora. El chico se dirigía hacia los terrenos donde la vio por primera vez.

¡Maldita sea! Si le había pasado algo...

Encontró el caballo de Kagome abandonado en el camino y siguió las huellas. Temiendo lo peor al ver al animal solo.

Kagome luchaba por caminar agarrada a la rama. Le dolía muchísimo, era una estúpida. No debió cabalgar tan ferozmente. Recordó las palabras de su hermana, y el dolor que sintió al saber que Inuyasha había estado con ella.

Decidió sentarse un rato a descansar, tenia el pie hinchado.

Sintió pasos en los arbustos, agarró más fuerte la rama entre sus manos, preparada para defenderse.

- Quien anda ahí?- preguntó temerosa.

- Hola preciosa. Que haces en el bosque solita y tan tarde? - Un bandido salio del arbusto con un cuchillo en su mano. Tenía el pelo oscuro y muy largo recogido en una trenza. Su piel morena contrastaba con su kimono blanco.

- Marchaos de aquí! – gritó intentando parecer segura. – Mi padre se dirige hacia aquí con su escolta!

- Oh! Que valiente. No preferís pasar un buen rato conmigo! Con el gran bandido y saqueador Bankotsu!! – dijo sonriendo y acercándose a ella.

- Jamás! - La chica lanzo un golpe con la rama, Bankotsu no esperaba esa reacción, se aparto pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Kagome le alcanzo en un brazo.

- Maldita seas niña!!!Ahora no seré tan amable!!!- El chico se abalanzo encima de Kagome antes de que a la chica le diera tiempo de arremeter otra vez, le arranco el palo de las manos.

- Socorro!!Soltadme! – jadeo, mientras Bankotsu probaba de desvestirla cogiéndola con una mano por el cuello.

¡Inuyasha!

El muchacho de cabello negro paro en seco su caballo al oír la voz de una chica que pedía ayuda.

Se dirigió a toda prisa al lugar de donde provenían los gritos y encontró a Kagome en el suelo con aquel tipo encima. Sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de el mientras se abalanzaba contra el hombre.

- Maldito suéltala! - Agarro a Bankotsu y lo levanto tirándolo hacia otro lado, estampándolo contra un árbol.

- Y tu quien coño eres?! – Gritó Bankotsu incorporándose resentido. Kagome abrió los ojos y quedo boquiabierta al ver a Inuyasha desenvainando su espada y a Bankotsu en el suelo.

- Da igual cual sea mi nombre! Vas a morir por haberte atrevido a tocarla! - Bankotsu estaba herido por el golpe de Kagome y también por el de Inuyasha, al ver la rabia en el rostro del chico supo que no podía luchar en esas condiciones.

- No sabes con quien te estas metiendo muchachito...yo…-Inuyasha no le dejo hablar.

- ¡Cállate! Me da igual quien seas levántate y lucha conmigo! – Kagome observaba como Inuyasha gritaba a ese bandido. Nunca había visto tanta rabia en una persona. Era como si estuviera totalmente descontrolado.

- Tal vez en otra ocasión...- Bankotsu lanzo su puñal hacia donde estaba Kagome, Inuyasha hizo una maniobra rápida con su espada y desvió el arma hacia otro sitio. Bankotsu aprovecho ese momento para escapar.

- Maldita sea, ha huido...- Hizo ademán de seguirlo pero se giro y vio a Kagome con su kimono roto por las zarpas de aquel bandido y el pie hinchado. La pobre temblaba sentada en el suelo. Se acerco a ella y se arrodillo - Es...estas bien?

- Inu...ya…sha...-La chica callo desmayada sobre los brazos del muchacho estaba agotada y muy nerviosa. Inuyasha la cargo y la subió al caballo galopo con ella hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cabaña que su amigo Miroku tenía por esa zona. Tenia que descansar y mirarle el tobillo, era mejor para ahí antes de ir hasta su casa.

Recostó a Kagome en una amplia cama, saco su sandalia para mirarle el tobillo. Preparo vendas rompiendo una sabana.

La casa era muy acogedora, se notaba que no era habitada muy a menudo pero estaba bien cuidada. Miroku la había utilizado para poder estar con Sango a solas, cuando su noviazgo era un secreto, siempre le había dicho a su amigo que la utilizara cuando quisiera. Kagome seguía durmiendo, Inuyasha le curo el pie con mucha delicadeza para no hacerle daño y que no se despertara.

Al terminar la observó dormir y apretó los puños con fuerza. Nunca mas le iba a pasar algo así, el se iba a encargar de que siempre estuviera a salvo. Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, para buscar algo de arroz para prepararle algo de comer.

Kagome abrió los ojos poco a poco. Al principio se asusto al no reconocer aquel lugar. Comprobó que llevaba un vendaje en el pie. Y lo que había sucedido en el bosque paso por su mente de repente.

Inuyasha apareció por el pasillo con una bandeja con algo de comida. Kagome se sonrojo al chocar con su mirada ambarina.

- Hola... ¿Como estas? - Kagome se tapo un poco con la manta su kimono roto dejaba ver partes de su cuerpo que una doncella no debía enseñar.

- Bien...Gracias por haberme curado. – contestó desviando la mirada -Pero porque no me has llevado a mi casa?

- Bueno esta cabaña es de un amigo mío y estábamos más cerca de aquí. Como te desmayaste decidí que descansaras aquí primero. Te apetece comer algo? – preguntó enseñando el cuenco de arroz humeante.

- Me sorprende que seas tan amable – sonrió tímidamente. Inuyasha se sentó en la cama, acercando su rostro al de la muchacha.

- Hay muchas cosas de mí que aun no conoces.

Continuara…

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Se ha quedado interesante eh!!Si soy sincera no sabia donde cortar el capitulo, es que esta todo tan interesante. Pero en algún momento tenia que parar!!Gracias a todos por leer!! Un besito, chao!!!

Darkirie


	8. Entrega

La muchacha sintió como se aceleraba su corazón. Parecía una costumbre siempre que Inuyasha estaba cerca. De repente recordó las palabras de Kykio y alejo a Inuyasha de un empujón.

- ¡No te acerques mas! ¡No voy a volver a caer en tus juegos! Ahora se que me has estado mintiendo...- Inuyasha se sorprendió por las palabras de la chica.

- ¿Que yo te he mentido en que? - Kagome se levanto como pudo cojeando. Inuyasha fue hacia ella a cogerla.- ¡Cuidado vas a hacerte daño!

- Déjame...- dijo Kagome soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

- ¿Pero que demonios te pasa? ¡Yo nunca te he mentido! ¡Todo lo que dije es verdad!

- ¿Y porque no me dijiste que has pasado algunas noches con Kykio? ¡Me dices que renunciaras a ella por mí y después me entero que ya la has hecho tuya mas de una vez! ¿¡Como has podido Inuyasha!?

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no he estado con Kykio te lo juro! – dijo apretando los puños con rabia, contemplando la espalda de Kagome.

- ¡No me vas a engañar otra vez!

Inuyasha la abrazo por detrás y Kagome sintió temblar su cuerpo al sentir el calor del chico rodeándola.

- Kagome....Tienes que creerme....- Suplico enterrando el rostro en el cabello azabache de la muchacha. - Yo...solo te amo a ti.

Kagome se ruborizo y sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho. ¿Inuyasha decía la verdad? ¿El la amaba? Estaba muy confusa.

- Es que Kykio me dijo...- Inuyasha la abrazo más fuerte.

- ¡Te mintió! Te juro Kagome que no le he tocado ni un pelo a tu hermana. - Inuyasha la volteo quedando cara a cara a unos pocos centímetros - ¿Me crees?

Su mirada, sus ojos no mentían, además era propio de Kykio mentir.

- Te creo...- Inuyasha sonrió de una manera diferente, no era esa sonrisa picara que le había visto siempre, a Kagome le gusto muchísimo verle así.

- Gracias.

En la casa de los Higurashi se reunieron los encargados de la búsqueda de Kagome, estaban muy preocupados al no haberla encontrado aun.

- ¿La ha visto alguien? – preguntó Takamine angustiado.

- No, no hay rastro de ninguna chica – dijo Miroku recostándose contra una pared.

- ¡Dios mió! ¡Kagome es una doncella, mirad la hora que es!- gritó el señor Higurashi.- ¡No es correcto que pase la noche fuera de casa! Si le sucede algo, nunca conseguiré que alguien quiera casarse con ella.

- Señor Higurashi, creo que es más importante el bienestar de su hija, ¿no? – preguntó Sango muy sorprendida por las palabras de Takamine.

- ¡Depende lo que le suceda, su bienestar es lo de menos! - Todos quedaron en silencio, pues no se esperaban esa confesión por parte del padre de la muchacha.

- Bueno, ¿Inuyasha donde esta? – Inquirió Inutaisho para quitar peso a la situación.

- Seguirá buscando aun...- contestó su prima, intentando no darle importancia.

- Esta bien, continuemos la búsqueda. Nos vemos dentro de un rato. - Volvieron a dividirse para registrar cada rincón del bosque.

Mientras en la pequeña cabaña Kagome e Inuyasha habían comido algo de arroz y se disponían a descansar un poco.

- Duerme en la cama – dijo Inuyasha señalando la gran cama de matrimonio.

- ¿Y tu donde vas a dormir? - Pregunto ruborizada.

- Tranquila estaré bien.

Kagome se introdujo en las suaves sabanas, Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo con la espada apoyada en su hombro para velar su sueño.

Pasaron unas horas y Kagome tuvo una pesadilla, se despertó agitada y empezó a gritar. Inuyasha se asusto por los gritos de la chica corrió hacia la cama, tropezó con su propia espada cayendo encima de Kagome quedando uno encima del otro.

- Lo.....lo siento. – dijo Inuyasha temiendo la reacción de Kagome.

- No pasa nada. - contesto ruborizada.

Cuando Inuyasha se disponía a levantarse unas manos delicadas lo sujetaron. Vio como Kagome lo miraba fijamente.

- Por favor Inuyasha…- susurró Kagome. – Bésame…

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza por la vergüenza que sentía, una doncella no debía hacer tal cosa, pero deseaba tanto sentir el tacto de aquel chico. Como Inuyasha predijo, ella había terminado pidiéndole que la besara.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de sorpresa se sentía feliz, bajó su rostro poco a poco y unió sus labios a los de Kagome. El beso tierno e inocente se transformo en uno mucho más exigente. Kagome se sentía abrumada por aquel deseo que Inuyasha le demostraba besándola. Intento separar sus caras para poder hablar.

- Espera…-Jadeó mientras Inuyasha dejaba un reguero de besos en su cuello.

- No, ahora que te tengo no pienso parar. – gruño enterrando los dedos en la melena azabache y volviendo a besarla con fuerza.

- Pero...esto no esta bien....- Inuyasha cogió las manos de Kagome y las puso contra la cama, dejo de besarla quedando tan cerca de su rostro que sus labios rozaban.

- ¿Porque no esta bien? Te amo Kagome... ¿Y tu a mi? - La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Inuyasha se acerco hablándole en un tono más sensual. - Pues entonces déjame demostrarte cuanto te quiero....

Inuyasha volvió a besarla. Kagome estaba muy nerviosa era la primera vez que estaba en una cama con un hombre, una doncella no podía permitir que la tocaran hasta el matrimonio. Pero desde el día que lo conoció Inuyasha todo cambió, este causó un gran efecto en ella y atravesó todas sus defensas. Inuyasha introdujo la lengua en su boca e incito con ella a que Kagome jugueteara con la suya. La melena oscura del muchacho se desparramaba encima de ella y se enredaba con la suya propia. El deseo de Kagome iba en aumento, sentía como se estremecía su cuerpo cuando Inuyasha empezó a besar su cuello y fue abriendo su kimono, dejando ver el principio de sus pechos. Kagome solo podía agarrar con fuerza la espalda de Inuyasha y notar como su respiración se aceleraba por momentos. Cada beso de Inuyasha hacia que su cuerpo ardiera. El muchacho de ojos dorados estaba deleitado por el aroma de la piel de aquella chica tan dulce, estaba intentando controlarse, ya que sabia que ella nunca había estado con un hombre. Pero le costaba demasiado, cada jadeo, cada respiración, las manos de Kagome aferradas a su espalda, lo estaban torturando. Kagome se agarro a su cuello y se levanto para llegar a el y besarlo con mas intensidad. Inuyasha comprobaba que la muchacha lo hacia lentamente por miedo a no hacerlo bien, ella también quería complacerle.

- Me encantas...Me vuelves loco...- Dijo mientras su boca empezó a bajar por su pecho.

- Inuyasha....- Jadeó al sentir la lengua del muchacho rozar uno de sus pezones.

Inuyasha sonrió, mientras le dedicaba las mimas atenciones al otro pezón.

Nunca había oído su nombre en una voz más hermosa que aquella.

Se irguió en la cama y se quito la parte de arriba de su kimono. Miro a Kagome a los ojos fijamente, termino de abrirle el kimono dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. Ese cuerpo que iba a ser profanado por el. Al verla tumbada recordó su encuentro en el lago, como lo deslumbro y lo invadió de deseo hacia ella.

Kagome sintió como si la mirada de Inuyasha la atravesara, esos ojos dorados bañaban su cuerpo mientras la observaba. Además sintió vergüenza al ver el torso desnudo de Inuyasha, era la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo. Lo contemplaba mordiéndose el labio al ver ese cuerpo lleno de músculos. Un vientre plano y duro y unos brazos fuertes. Las doncellas eran educadas muy estrictamente, sabia perfectamente que si su padre se enterara de eso seria capaz de dejar de considerarla su hija. Pensaba mientras pasaba tímidamente las manos sobre el pecho de Inuyasha. No le importaba, su cuerpo y su alma estaban siendo entregados al único hombre que la había cautivado en toda su vida.

El kimono de Kagome se encontraba ya perdido entre la cama, estaba desnuda debajo del cuerpo del joven. Inuyasha termino de sacarse la parte de abajo de su kimono y con una mano agarro ambas manos de Kagome y las levantó sobre su cabeza. La chica sintió la fuerza de el y su deseo, abrió los ojos conteniendo un grito cuando los dedos del el se adentraron entre sus piernas.

Inuyasha sonrió al sentirla preparada para el, la torturó un poco mas con sus dedos antes de acomodarse entre sus muslos.

Kagome lo miró preocupada al notar su dureza contra ella. El miedo la asaltó, antes de que pudiera hablar Inuyasha la silenció con un besó y se enterró en ella.

La muchacha se tensó al instante al notar como el dolor la atravesaba.

- Tranquila el dolor pasará. – gruño Inuyasha parándose dentro de ella para que se acostumbrara, le estaba costando demasiado permanecer quieto. Kagome era muy ajustada y era una tortura no poder moverse aun.

La muchacha empezó a acostumbrarse a esas nuevas sensaciones, y fue ella la que incitó a Inuyasha a que se moviera. El muchacho agarró las sabanas con fuerza y empezó a mecerse lentamente, entrando completamente una y otra vez. Una sensación de vértigo se arremolino en el vientre de Kagome, algo que parecía que iba explotar en cualquier momento. Esa sensación fue restando importancia al dolor y descubrió que sus propios jadeos se oían por encima de los de Inuyasha.

- Inu...ya…sha...- gritó cuando todas aquellas sensaciones explotaron a la vez y una oleada de calor bañó su interior.

Escuchó el último gruñido de Inuyasha y sintió su peso encima de ella. Notó que sus uñas estaban clavadas en la espalda de Inuyasha y dejo de apretar la piel poco a poco entre suspiros y jadeos.

- Te amo Kagome – dijo Inuyasha enterrando el rostro en su pelo, embriagándose de su aroma.

- Y yo a ti. – contestó mientras sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba enredada en sus brazos.

En esos momentos en la mansión Higurashi volvían a encontrarse, el señor Takamine y los demás.

- ¡Esto es muy extraño!- gritó Takamine furioso. - ¡¿Como puede ser que Kagome desaparezca y ahora Inuyasha también?!

- ¡Tal vez la ha encontrado y están juntos! – Miroku recibió un codazo de Sango junto con un gesto explicándole que no hablara más de la cuenta. Nadie podía enterarse de lo que había entre su primo y esa chica.

- ¿Insinúas algo Miroku? ¡¿Dices que quizás están pasando la noche juntos?! – contestó Takamine ofendido.

- No! No hagas caso a Miroku, tiene demasiada imaginación, - intervino Sango para salvar a su marido por ser un bocazas.

- Takamine son casi las tres de la madrugada y esta noche es muy oscura, creo que deberíamos seguir mañana. – dijo Inutaisho palmeando el hombro de su consuegro.

Pudieron convencer al padre de Kagome. Todos pasaron la noche allí para continuar la búsqueda por la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente una pareja dormía placidamente, Kagome despertó y se sonrojo al ver a Inuyasha aferrado a su cintura. Salio de la cama sin despertarle y empezó a vestirse.

Lo observo dormir y pensó que nunca lo había visto tan guapo. Con esa expresión serena y su cabello esparcido a su alrededor. Pensó en su padre, tenía que volver a casa, si los descubrían estarían metidos en un lío. Cuando se disponía a darle un beso de despedida Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la arrojo encima de el.

- ¿Donde crees que vas?- Pregunto travieso atrapándola bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

- Tengo que marcharme ya Inuyasha. No quiero que nos descubran....- Dijo intentando mantenerse serena, mientras Inuyasha besaba su cuello.

- ¿Que descubran que te amo? – dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarla. -No me importa, en cuanto volvamos romperé mi compromiso con tu hermana.

- Pero Inuyasha, no es tan fácil.

- No hay peros. – contradijo apoyando un dedo sobre los labios de Kagome. - Me casare contigo aunque mi padre y el tuyo se enfurezcan.

Kagome tenia miedo pero se sentía feliz de ver que Inuyasha quería estar con ella y hacerla su mujer.

Inuyasha se vistió para acompañar a Kagome a su casa. Montaron los dos en su caballo, Kagome se aferraba a la espalda de Inuyasha mientras el contaba cosas de aquel bosque y de las tierras. Al llegar cerca de la casa, Inuyasha se bajo del caballo y cuando iba a ayudar a Kagome vio que ella ya había desmontado.

- Feh! Se nota que no eres una doncella normal.- Kagome le guiño un ojo.

- Me voy.-Al girarse Inuyasha la atrajo hacia el y la beso dulcemente haciendo suspirar a la chica.- Te amo...

- ¿¡Nos veremos pronto de acuerdo!? – gritó Inuyasha mientras la veía alejarse.

Kagome dijo que si con la cabeza y le dijo adiós con la mano acercándose a su casa sigilosamente.

Inuyasha decidió volver pues el no sabia que sus familiares estaban en casa de Kagome. Se había olvidado por completo de todos. Galopaba feliz recordando la noche que había pasado con la única mujer que había querido de verdad.

Kagome entro en su casa a hurtadillas y cuando paso por la sala una voz la hizo pararse en seco.

- ¡Kagome! ¡¿Se puede saber donde has pasado la noche?!- gritó el señor Higurashi acercándose a ella.

- Papa me caí en el bosque, mi caballo se asusto y no he podido volver hasta ahora. -El señor Takamine comprobó el kimono de Kagome algo desarmado y roto por la agresión de Bankotsu. Y descubrió el vendaje que Inuyasha le había hecho en su tobillo.

- ¡Te caíste y por eso entras a hurtadillas! ¡¿Y porque vienes con el kimono roto!? ¡¿Y ese vendaje, donde te lo hiciste?! ¡Pasaste la noche con un hombre!- Dijo golpeando a Kagome y haciéndola caer al suelo.

- ¡Papa, no por favor! ¡No estuve con nadie! – sollozó Kagome tapando su rostro.

- ¡Vete a tu cuarto! – ordenó Takamine sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Kagome llego a su cuarto cojeando y limpiando sangre que había salido de su labio. Se acostó llorando por el suceso con su padre. Pero se permitió sonreír una vez, al pensar en su amado Inuyasha.

Takamine aviso a Inutaisho y los demás que Kagome ya había aparecido, pero no comento nada de lo sucedido con ella. Decidieron volver a la mansión Taisho a ver si Inuyasha había vuelto. El cual ya estaba durmiendo en su cama.

El señor Higurashi salio de su casa. Monto su caballo y se alejo bastante de sus tierras. Se adentró en un bosque prohibido para los humanos, habitado por demonios y seres malvados. Llegó a una cueva donde voces y cánticos salían del interior. Entro sin ningún miedo daba la impresión que no era la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar. Al entrar encontró a un hombre alrededor de una hoguera, recitaba algo en otro idioma y echaba una especie de polvos y sangre al fuego.

- ¿Que os hace volver a este lugar humano?- hablo ese extraño ser con una voz grave y aterradora.

- Hechizero Hakudoshi, necesito que hagáis un conjuro para una de mis hijas. – contestó Takamine intentando no echarse a temblar.

Hakudoshi paro el ritual y miro al humano con ojos asesinos.

- ¿Y que os hace creer que yo prestare mis servicios a un simple humano?- inquirió materializándose delante de el.

- Yo...Soy amigo de Naraku! Me debéis lealtad y obediencia....- contestó el señor Higurashi reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba.

Hakudoshi quedo sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

- Entonces no tengo otra opción que apoyaros. Ya que si realmente no sois amigo de Naraku cuando lo averigüe os matare. - Takamine trago saliva aterrado.

- Entonces, ¿existe algún conjuro para saber si una doncella pasa a ser una mujer?

- ¿Queréis que averigüe si vuestra hija se a entregado a alguien?

- Si...Y también el nombre del hombre que la a deshonrado...Después haréis otra cosa.....

Continuará…

Bueno, primero de todo perdón por la tardanza. He puesto un capitulo mas larguito para que me perdonéis!! Y más o menos así vamos, mucho amor entre Inuyasha y Kagome y un giro de acontecimientos en torno al padre de Kagome. La cosa se pone mas interesante! Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis, espero que os guste la conti. Chao!!

Darkirie


	9. El complot

En la mansión Taisho, Inuyasha era despertado por los gritos de su padre.

- ¿¡Se puede saber donde has estado toda la noche!? - Inuyasha se tapo la cabeza con la almohada.

- ¡No grites! Y si te interesa, pase la noche con la mujer que amo. - Inutaisho sintió felicidad al pensar que su hijo estaba enamorado de...

- ¡¿Pasaste la noche con Kykio?!Así se hace campeón! – dijo alborotando el pelo de su hijo.

- No...No la pase con Kykio. Y por cierto hoy mismo anulare ese matrimonio. -Inutaisho agarro a Inuyasha y lo saco a rastras de la cama.

- ¿¡Que quieres decir!? ¡No vas a anular nada! ¡Los negocios que tengo con el señor Takamine son por el intercambio de tierras en el matrimonio! ¡No puedes echarte atrás ahora! - Inuyasha se alejo de su padre bastante tranquilo. Dirigiéndose hacia su baño.

- ¡Cálmate padre! ¡Tus negocios continuaran igual!

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿¡En que demonios estas pensando Inuyasha!?

- Todo a su tiempo...- dijo agitando la mano distraídamente mientras cerraba la puerta del lavabo en las narices de su padre.

Inutaisho salio hecho una furia pensando con quien quería casarse el loco de su hijo. Y que nueva tontería estaría pensando hacer...

El día pasó rápido, Kagome permaneció en casa por orden de su padre, todos los empleados la vigilaban. Era de noche y Kagome quería ir a ver a Inuyasha pero su padre regreso, no podría escapar mientras el estuviera en casa. Estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana cuando alguien entró.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - Dijo Rin asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- Claro que puedes. – Sonrió Kagome mientras las dos se sentaban en la cama.

- Kagome los gritos de esta mañana con tu padre y el castigo de no dejarte salir, ¿tiene algo que ver con el hombre al que amas? – preguntó tímidamente su amiga.

- Si Rin. Eres la única en quien puedo confiar, yo pase la noche con el y mi padre lo sospecha. - Rin se sonrojo ante la confesión de su amiga.

- ¡Kagome me cuesta creerlo! ¿Le amas tanto como para entregarte a el? – Preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

- ¡Por supuesto y no me arrepiento! ¡Lo haría una y otra vez! - Rin quedó boquiabierta. Su amiga que siempre había detestado los hombres, estaba hablando de unos de ellos como si fuera lo mas bonito del mundo. Ella no entendía ese sentimiento ya que nunca se había enamorado.

- Bueno te conozco y se que si lo has hecho es porque confías en el. – dijo estrechando sus manos dulcemente.

- ¡Gracias por tu apoyo Rin! – Sollozó Kagome - Necesito que me ayudes esta noche. Debes ir a su casa y decirle lo que a pasado y que no podré ir a verle.

- ¿A casa de quien? – dijo extrañada, pues aun no conocía la identidad de su amado.

- De Inuyasha. - Rin abrió los ojos como platos y le costo empezar a hablar otra vez.

- ¿Inu...ya...sha? ¿El prometido...de...tu hermana? ¡¿Ese es el hombre al cual te entregaste?! - Kagome tapo la boca a Rin con la mano.

- ¡No grites! Nadie puede enterarse.

- Pero Kagome, ¡el se va a casar con Kykio! ¡Son novios! – dijo Rin en un tono mas bajo.

- ¡Si pero no han estado juntos! Además Inuyasha y yo nos conocimos antes del compromiso, sin contar que mi hermana solo quiere el dinero de los Taisho. ¡Por favor Rin no se lo cuentes a nadie! Aun no es le momento de que se sepa.- dijo abrazando a su amiga.

- Tranquila, no diré nada – dijo separándola para mirarla a los ojos. - Y bueno, esta noche iré a su casa a darle tu mensaje.

Kagome escribió una carta y se la dio a Rin. Cuando era media noche la valiente sirvienta cogió un caballo y se dirigió a la mansión Taisho. Donde Inuyasha se encontraba pensativo en su cuarto. Tal vez Kagome había tenido problemas con su padre y no podría venir esa noche.

En una habitación del mismo pasillo un matrimonio discutía acaloradamente.

- Te doy toda la libertad que deseas porque los dos sabemos que no hay amor entre nosotros, pero no me pidas que después hagamos el amor como un matrimonio normal. - Dijo Sheshomaru atravesando a su esposa con una mirada de hielo.

- ¡Pero es que aunque yo vaya con otros hombres tu también me gustas! Y saciar mi deseo contigo también me agrada…- dijo su esposa intentando tirarlo a la cama.

- Pues a mi no, porque no siento absolutamente nada por ti Kagura. ¡Yo solo quiero hacer mía una mujer que ame de verdad! – Estalló saliendo violentamente de la habitación dirigiéndose a los jardines.

Joder, ese maldito matrimonio lo estaba desquiciando.

Rin llegó a la mansión Taisho, temerosa ato su caballo algo lejos para no ser vista. Kagome le había indicado que dejara la carta en la silla de montar del caballo de Inuyasha que el la encontraría. La chica se dirigió a las oscuras caballerizas solo iluminadas por la luz de la luna. Rin escucho pasos que se acercaban a ella vio una figura que se adentraba en la cuadra. Temblorosa se acurruco en un rincón. Cuando la persona se coloco delante, ella salio corriendo y noto como agarraba su brazo con fuerza.

- ¿¡Quien sois!? – gritó su captor.

Rin se soltó como pudo y salio corriendo, la persona la seguía, era mucho más rápido que ella así que la volvió a alcanzar. Rin grito y la persona le dio la vuelta tapándole la boca.

- ¡Sh....No gritéis! - Rin abrió los ojos al encontrarse una mirada dorada muy fría. Un hombre alto y muy atractivo, que lucia una cabellera larga muy parecida a la de Inuyasha, la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Le destapó la boca al ver que la muchacha estaba más calmada.

- Vos...vos... – Rin no era capaz de articular palabra. Era el hermano de Inuyasha, lo había visto en la fiesta del compromiso.

- ¡¿Que hacéis merodeando por mi casa?! ¿Quien sois? - Rin se dio cuenta de que Sheshomaru no la había reconocido. Claro el no se fijaría en una vulgar sirvienta, Rin bajo la mirada por si acaso.

- Yo...solo quería dejar un mensaje para alguien – dijo levantando el rostro hacia el tímidamente.

Sheshomaru quedo sorprendido al ver la cara de aquella joven. Tenía unos ojos grandes que brillaban con las estrellas. Su cabello negro se mecía al viento. Sheshomaru quedo impresionado por la belleza de la muchacha, tanto que su corazón dio un vuelco y el mismo noto como le costó hablar con calma.

- Decidme vuestro nombre. - Rin intentaba soltarse para irse, no podía dejar que Sheshomaru descubriera la carta de Kagome.

- Lo...lo siento pero he de irme... - Sheshomaru la retuvo y la giro quedando los dos a poca distancia., sentía que no podía dejarla ir.

- Por favor esperad.....- Rin sintió como se aceleraba su corazón y como el rubor subía a su mejillas. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, y menos de uno tan impresionante, el frío dorado de sus ojos se había vuelto mucho mas calido. Apartó la mirada con mucho esfuerzo, se soltó como pudo y se marcho corriendo hacia el bosque donde había atado su caballo.

"Lo siento..." Le había parecido oír a Sheshomaru que no fue capaz de seguirla. Solo pensaba en como acompasar su respiración y como tranquilizar a su corazón que palpitaba fuerte, más fuerte que nunca.

¿Que clase de mujer podía causar ese efecto en el?

En la gran casa de uno de los amantes de Kykio alguien discutía.

Naraku permanecía al fondo de su despacho mirando a su molesto invitado, con cara de fastidio.

- ¡Tenemos que matarle, he averiguado quien es! ¡Que aprenda que nadie se mete conmigo! – dijo el muchacho moreno, golpeando el escritorio con fuerza.

- ¡Cálmate Bankotsu! Hay que hacer las cosas con calma...- En ese instante una figura se materializó en la sala de repente.

- Mi señor, ¿me habéis llamado? – preguntó el ser de cabellos albinos arrodillándose.

- Tengo entendido que has recibió cierta visita...- dijo Naraku jugando con un pequeño puñal.

- Si el humano llamado Takamine que afirma ser amigo vuestro – contestó Hakudoshi con su voz espectral.

- En efecto, el señor Takamine es mi amigo, gracias a mis poderes cree unas tierras fértiles para que su familia no muriera de hambre. Ahora me esta pagando esa deuda desde hace años. – contestó Naraku sonriendo.

- Si, si…que bonito todo y que amable eres – intervino Bankotsu - ¿¡Pero nos vamos a vengar de ese Inuyasha o no!?

- No te preocupes por eso Bankotsu, y ahora retírate. Te llamare si te necesito para algo. - Bankotsu salio refunfuñando en voz baja.- ¿Que fue lo que te pidió Takamine?

- El sospecha que la menor de sus hijas ha dejado de ser una doncella.- contestó Hakudoshi aun arrodillado.

- ¿Así que la pequeña Kagome a seguido los pasos de la furcia de su hermana?- dijo Naraku estallando en carcajadas.

-Si pero hay algo mas, tiene que ver con la profecía mi señor....- Naraku se exalto al oír eso y agarro a Hakudoshi por el cuello.

- ¿¡Que pasa con la profecía!? ¿Que tiene que ver ella con eso? - Hakudoshi intento soltarse indicándole que no podía hablar con el cuello estrujado.

- Esa doncella, es la mujer que os hace falta para cumplir la profecía demoníaca mi señor – Naraku abrió los ojos como platos muy sorprendido.

- ¿¡Ella!? ¿¡Ella es la elegida por los grandes demonios antiguos!? ¿Por que? ¡Es una simple humana! - Hakudoshi hizo aparecer una imagen de Kagome. Se veía en su cuarto encerrada.

- ¡Pero es un alma pura! Os aseguro que es ella. Su alma pura se ensuciara de maldad y será esplendida - Naraku observo a Kagome a través de la visión.

- Está bien, será mía. Tengo que completar la profecía como sea.- dijo Naraku sonriendo. - Ella es la única que puede hacer continuar nuestra raza.

Rin volvía a la casa Higurashi y encontró a Kagome esperándola en la puerta.

- ¿Como ha ido? ¿Te han descubierto? ¿Has podido dejar la carta? - Por la mente de Rin paso la imagen de Sheshomaru y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- No...Lo siento pero no pude dejarla en la silla de montar de Inuyasha.- dijo intentando apartar de su mente aquellos fríos ojos.

- ¿Porque no pudiste? ¿Estás bien? Te noto nerviosa...- dijo Kagome cogiendo a su amiga de las manos.-

- Bueno es que el hermano de Inuyasha me descubrió y…- dijo bajando la vista.

- ¿Y te reconoció? ¿Encontró la carta? – preguntó Kagome muy nerviosa.

-No...Tranquila no supo que yo era de esta casa. -Dijo bajando la cabeza algo triste.-Claro al ser una sirvienta no se habría fijado en mi cuando vino.

- No digas eso – dijo abrazándola. -Tu eres muy bonita, aunque seas una sirvienta, cualquier hombre se fijaría en ti.

- No, no… Si yo no quiero que se fije en mi eh! – dijo ruborizándose.

- Ya lo se y además esta casado. – dijo Kagome tranquilamente. Rin sintió como un dolor en su pecho al oír eso.

- Bueno vamos a dormir – dijo Rin intentando sonar tranquila. Las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Kagome pensaba en como ponerse en contacto con Inuyasha. Al final vendría a buscarla y seguro que tendrían problemas con su padre. Un suspiró se escapo de sus labios al recordar el sabor de su besos.

Por su parte, Rin no podía conciliar el sueño. No entendía ese malestar que había sentido al saber que estaba casado. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? No tendría que importarle algo así. Ese señor era rico y ella una simple criada

Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

Mientras ellas dormían la otra muchacha de la casa hacia una de sus múltiples escapadas nocturnas.

- ¡Naraku tienes que ayudarme! ¡Siento que voy a perder a mi prometido y me quedare sin su fortuna! - dijo irrumpiendo en la habitación como una exhalación.

- ¡Pues estas en lo cierto! Estas apunto de perderlo querida - decía mientras la besaba con rudeza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Kykio arqueando una ceja. Naraku chasqueo los dedos y Hakudoshi apareció a sus espaldas. La joven quedo bastante sorprendida., pero no asustada.

- Por favor Hakudoshi, explícale a Kykio que hizo su prometido ayer por la noche – dijo sonriendo.

- Vuestro futuro esposo hizo suya a la menor de las doncellas Higurashi...- Kykio enfureció.

- ¿¡Me estas diciendo que ese idiota paso la noche con Kagome!? ¿Como puedes saberlo?- gritó Kykio soltándose de los brazos de Naraku.

- Hakudoshi es un demonio. El pudo averiguarlo gracias a sus poderes.- dijo Naraku señalándolo.-El olor de Inuyasha esta impregnado en la piel de tu hermana.

- ¡Esa tonta no sabe lo que ha hecho! ¡La voy a matar! - Kykio se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando Naraku apareció delante de ella.

- Espera podemos hacer algo mejor…

- ¿Eres....eres...Un demonio? – preguntó retrocediendo un paso.

- Si mi amor…Por eso puedo ayudarte a que no pierdas a Inuyasha...- dijo sujetándola por la barbilla. - ¿O acaso quieres cambiar nuestra relación al conocer mi verdadera naturaleza?

Kykio sonrió y beso apasionadamente a Naraku.

- Yo siempre seré la misma contigo. Además ahora, con mas motivo, se que podemos ser un gran equipo.

- Hakudoshi márchate, Kykio y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir – dijo mientras empezaba a abrirle el kimono.

- Solo una cosa mi señor. Si Takamine pregunta., ¿debo decirle quien deshonro a la chica?- preguntó haciendo una reverencia.

- No...Solo debes confirmarle que su preciosa niña a pasado a ser una mujer, pero no pronuncies para nada a Inuyasha. No quiero que se meta en esto...- Hakudoshi desapareció. Naraku y Kykio empezaron a besarse cayendo a la cama, a la mujer no le había afectado para nada saber que el era un demonio y se entregaba a el como tantas veces lo había hecho.

A la mañana siguiente el señor Takamine volvió a dirigirse al bosque. Necesitaba saber que había descubierto Hakudoshi.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó intentando no temblar.

Hakudoshi contesto sin ni siquiera mirarle.

- Les aseguro que vuestra hija ya no es una doncella. Pero no puedo saber que hombre la hizo mujer. -Takamine enfureció pensando que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- ¡Tengo que saber quien es! ¡Dímelo! - Hakudoshi apareció de repente delante de el y con un movimiento de mano lo mantuvo suspendido en el aire.

- No seas tan exigente humano. Es todo lo que debes saber...- Expulso a Takamine de la cueva con fuerza dejándolo tirado en el bosque.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo iba a conseguir casar a Kagome después de esto? Era una deshonra. Si no se casaba no podría reunir más dinero para la deuda con Naraku.

Apretó los puños y emprendió rumbo hacia su casa.

Kykio amanecía desnuda en la habitación, notó los rayos del sol en su rostro. Estiró su cuerpo como un felino y al abrir los ojos encontró a Naraku mirándola.

- Ya se que vamos a hacer – dijo apoyando el mentón en su puño.

- Dime, ¡haré lo que sea por separarlos! – dijo Kykio incorporándose en la cama.

Naraku invocó sus poderes, mando un rallo de luz que golpeo a Kykio y la hizo dar un vuelco en la cama.

- ¿¡Que me has hecho!?- pregunto retorciéndose de dolor por un momento.

- Tranquila. Esta es la unión firme que necesitabas.- dijo acariciándole el vientre. - Desde hoy tu cuerpo cambiara como si estuvieras embarazada, tendrás los síntomas, todo menos el bebe.

- ¡No te entiendo! ¡Que voy a hacer con un embarazo falso! – dijo Kykio apartando la mano de Naraku.

- Te creía más lista Kykio. Para todos, tú esperas un hijo de Inuyasha desde este instante. – Dijo Naraku con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.- Ese matrimonio no se suspenderá si hay un hijo de por medio. Conozco al señor Inutaisho no permitirá que Inuyasha te abandone en este estado.

Continuará…

Que les pareció??Muchas cosas están saliendo a la luz! Espero que les guste como va la historia! Gracias por leer! Chao!!!

Darkirie


	10. Separación

- ¡Eres un genio! –dijo Kykio abrazándolo rápidamente.

- Es fácil para mi hacer engaños de ese tipo – dijo agarrándola de la cintura y perdiéndose en sus labios.

Kykio suspiró feliz. Inuyasha no se le iba a escapar tan fácilmente y la estúpida de su hermana iba a aprender que no podía tocar lo que era suyo.

Inuyasha estaba harto de no poder ver a Kagome. Además el estaba decidido a casarse con ella así que decidió ir a verla y dejarse de mentiras. Monto su caballo y al llegar a la casa Higurashi tiro piedrecillas a la ventana de la chica. Kagome que se encontraba en su cuarto salio y se puso feliz al ver a Inuyasha abajo.

- Inuyasha!!!- sonrió al muchacho asomándose.

- ¡Kagome baja, tenemos que hablar! - dijo gritando excesivamente.

- ¡No grites! Mi padre acaba de llegar y no me deja salir.- dijo mirando a los lados comprobando que nadie los viera.

- ¡A mi me da igual! Yo le voy a decir a tu padre que te quiero y que nos vamos a casar! – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Pero es que si se lo dices ahora será peor! – dijo la muchacha intentando no gritar.

- ¿Por que?

- ¡No puedo explicártelo ahora! Vete por favor no quiero que nos descubran…- Inuyasha subió a su caballo bastante malhumorado.

- Feh!!!Está bien. Pero esta noche quiero verte, nos vemos en la casita del bosque.

- Intentare ir…

- ¡No lo intentaras! ¡Vendrás! – la interrumpió Inuyasha con voz firme.

- ¡Esta bien iré! ¡Pero ahora vete!- Kagome escucho como su padre andaba por el pasillo.

- ¡Te quiero! – dijo Inuyasha espoleando a su caballo y marchándose a toda prisa.

- Y yo a ti... –susurro Kagome. De repente su padre entro en la habitación.

- ¿Con quien hablabas? - pregunto muy serio.

- Hablaba con Rin, que estaba en el jardín pero ya se ha ido. - El señor Higurashi estaba furioso pensando en los actos indignos que su hija había cometido.

-Se que ya no eres una doncella... ¡Y ahora ningún hombre querrá casarse contigo!-Kagome se asusto. ¿Había descubierto su relación con Inuyasha? Su padre se acerco y la agarro por los brazos.

- ¡¿Dime quien fue?! ¡¿A quien te entregaste?! – grito zarandeándola.

- No le conoces.... – susurró Kagome. Protegería a Inuyasha a pesar de todo. Su padre empezó a golpearla hasta que cayo al suelo - ¡No te lo diré!

Gritó Kagome incorporándose como pudo y estallando en lágrimas. Cuando Takamine iba a golpearla de nuevo Kaede irrumpió en la habitación.

- Mi señora...- Quedo sorprendida al ver a Kagome en el suelo. El señor Higurashi se retiro apresuradamente sin decir nada. Kaede fue ayudar a Kagome.

- ¡Kaede! - Dijo abrazándola y llorando amargamente en su regazo.

- ¿Que a pasado? Nunca había visto al señor comportarse así.- dijo Kaede limpiándole las lagrimas.

- Mi padre....a descubierto...que pase la noche con....- Kagome no pudo continuar, recordó que había prometido a Kaede no verle mas.

- ¿Con Inuyasha? – preguntó Kaede alzándole la cara, para que la mirara.

- Bueno, mi padre no sabe que ha sido con el…

- ¡Pero mi señora, prometisteis no volver a verle!- dijo Kaede muy angustiada.

- ¡Pero yo le amo! ¡Y no puedo alejarme de el! Además el no ha estado nunca con mi hermana y me quiere…- Kaede comprendió que aquel sentimiento que la chica sentía le traería muchos problemas.

- ¿Y que pensáis hacer? Ya no sois una doncella si no os casáis con Inuyasha ningún hombre aceptara ser vuestro esposo.- dijo acariciando su mejilla dulcemente.

- ¡Es que me casare con el! ¡Yo no quiero a ningún hombre más! - Kaede y Kagome se quedaron hablando en el cuarto de la chica, hasta que se calmo.

Inuyasha caminaba por los jardines de su casa. Encontró a su hermano sentado en una roca. Parecía bastante pensativo.

Sheshomaru no podía quitarse el rostro de aquella muchacha de la cabeza. ¿De donde demonios había salido? ¿Y por que no la olvidaba sin más? Tenia que volver a verla…

- ¿Que te pasa hermano? Estas mas callado que de costumbre…- preguntó Inuyasha burlón.

- ¡Feh! ¿Crees que te lo voy a explicar a ti?- contestó con cara de mal humor.

- ¡Tampoco es que me interese! – dijo dándose media vuelta.

- Oye, ¿tu has visto a una chica rondando la casa ayer por la noche?- preguntó intentando sonar despreocupado.

- ¿Una chica? Pues no...¿Por que me preguntas?- dijo el menor de los Taisho arqueando una ceja.

- No...Por nada...- dijo levantándose de un salto y echando a andar.

Al anochecer Inuyasha se dirigió a la casita. Se sentó en la cama esperando a Kagome.

La muchacha consiguió salir de su casa agarro su caballo para ir a encontrarse con su querido Inuyasha. En ese instante su hermana mayor llegaba a su casa con oscuros propósitos...

Kagome entro poco a poco en la cabaña y la encontró oscura, solo alumbrada por la luna. Alguien la abrazo por detrás con fuerza.

- Por fin has venido...Tenia tantas ganas de sentirte cerca otra vez....- Kagome se giro y se aferro a su pecho.

- Inuyasha, te echaba de menos...- dijo dándole un beso tierno.

- ¡Tenemos que hablar con tu padre inmediatamente! Y anular el compromiso con tu hermana.- dijo agarrándola por la cara para que lo mirara fijamente.

- Pero mi padre descubrió que ya no soy una doncella y si le decimos que nos casamos, sabrá que fuiste tu quien me deshonro -Inuyasha la cogió por los hombros.

- ¡Pues mejor que se entere!- dijo abrazándola con fuerza. - ¡Que sepa que te hice mía porque te amo! Yo voy a responder por ti Kagome y vas a ser mi mujer...

- ¿Y Kykio? ¿Mi padre aceptara que seas mi marido después de haber sido el prometido de mi hermana? - Inuyasha la beso rápidamente y quedaron rozando sus labios.

- Yo le diré que nunca toque a tu hermana y no podrá oponerse.

- Está bien. – sonrió Kagome algo mas tranquila.

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente, tenía tantas ganas de volver a sentir su cuerpo, quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Kagome sentía deseos de entregarse otra vez a aquel muchacho que la hacia enloquecer.

Se acariciaron, se besaron, sus respiraciones se agitaron y sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno. Se complacieron y se amaron, hasta que quedaron rendidos.

Decidieron que Inuyasha iría a casa de Kagome a la mañana siguiente para explicar lo ocurrido a su padre y arreglar la situación. Se despidieron cerca de la casa Higurashi besándose apasionadamente cada uno encima de su caballo.

- Te amo, buenas noches. – dijo Kagome dulcemente separándose de el.

- Y yo a ti. Dentro de unas horas estaré en tu casa. - Inuyasha observo como esa preciosa chica, que lo había enamorado, volvía a su casa y después se dirigió a la suya. Kagome volvió a entrar por la ventana, comprobó que aunque era muy temprano aun su padre y su hermana estaban despiertos, pero prefirió no salir, se acostó para que el sol saliera pronto y volver a ver a Inuyasha.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se estaba vistiendo para bajar a la sala, sabia que Inuyasha llegaría en cualquier momento. Vio como el muchacho llegaba en su caballo y se termino de arreglar apresuradamente. Quería verse hermosa para el.

Inuyasha entro en la casa con un aspecto serio muy decidido, encontró al señor Takamine en la sala y a Kykio.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Que bueno verte por aquí! – dijo Takamine sonriendo.

- Vengo a hablar muy seriamente con usted señor. - Takamine fue hacia el y le paso la mano por los hombros.

- Tranquilo. No hace falta que estés tan serio, Kykio me lo a contado todo. - Inuyasha cambio su expresión y los miro frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Que Kykio se lo ha contado? – Ella los miraba con sonrisa malvada.

- Si. Y no te preocupes apresuraremos la boda y punto.

- ¡Pero un momento! – dijo Inuaysha separándose del abrazo del señor Higurashi. - ¡No entiendo nada! ¿¡Kykio que demonios pasa aquí!?

- Cariño, no te preocupes no tienes que disimular mas. -Dijo intentando abrazar a su prometido.

- ¡¿Pero que dices?! ¿¡Disimular sobre que!? – grito cogiendo las manos de Kykio para que no lo abrazara.

- Pues que ya le he contado a mi padre que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo y que nos casaremos antes. - En ese momento Kagome bajaba las escaleras y quedo petrificada al oír las palabras que había dicho su hermana.

- ¡¿Pero que tonterías estas diciendo?! – dijo Inuyasha separándose de ella y dando un paso atrás.

- Kykio, ¿es que no le habías dicho a Inuyasha que va a ser padre?

- Si, pero esta tan feliz que ni siquiera se lo cree. – dijo Kykio sonriente.

- ¿Lo has oído Kagome? – dijo el señor Takamine desviando la vista hacia la escalera. - ¡Vas a tener un sobrino!

En ese momento Inuyasha se percato de que Kagome estaba en la escalera y que lo había escuchado todo.

-Kagome...

La muchacha salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación. Inuyasha intento ir tras ella pero fue detenido por su futuro suegro que lo agarro del brazo.

- Deja a Kagome, ella esta algo nerviosa últimamente. Tú tienes que estar con Kykio en estos momentos. - Inuyasha se soltó bruscamente.

- ¡Pero que Kykio no espera ningún hijo mió! ¡Es todo mentira! - Kykio se puso a llorar falsamente.

- ¿¡Pero como puedes decir eso!? ¡Si me entregue a ti antes de la boda porque dijiste que estarías a mi lado si pasaba algo así! - El señor Takamine enfureció.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¿¡Estas diciendo que Kykio miente!? ¡Pero si hoy la ha examinado el medico y a confirmado su embarazo!

- ¡Yo no digo que no este embarazada! ¡Solo digo que ese hijo no es mió! - Takamine termino de enfurecerse por las acusaciones que hacia Inuyasha.

- ¡¿Insinúas que mi hija esta embarazada de otro hombre?! ¡Como te atreves a insultarla de ese modo! - Kykio lloraba en los brazos de su padre.

- ¡Yo jamás he estado con ella y no voy a casarme! - Alguien entro e interrumpió a Inuyasha con su tono de voz grave.

- ¿¡Como que no vas a casarte!? – grito Inutaisho con furia. - ¡Vas a ser padre y tienes que hacerte cargo de Kykio!

- ¡Pero papa, yo no he tocado a Kykio ese hijo no es mió! – su padre lo agarro por la solapa de su kimono.

- ¡Te casaras! ¡Además de la manera que eres tu con las mujeres, no me creo que no la hayas echo tuya antes de casaros!

- ¡No permitiré que dejes a mi hija sola! ¡Te casaras!

- Inuyasha por favor este hijo lo deseábamos los dos....- Inuyasha la miro con desprecio.

- ¿¡Como puedes ser tan falsa!? - El chico recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de su padre que casi lo hizo caer.

- ¡Como no aceptes tu responsabilidad, soy capaz de matarte! – dijo Inutaisho acuchillándolo con esos ojos dorados tan iguales a los de su hijo.

En la habitación, Kagome escuchaba los gritos, pero no entendía que decían con claridad. Lloraba desesperadamente en su cama.

Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Kykio iba a tener un hijo de Inuyasha? Pero si el dijo que no había estado con ella. ¿Acaso había mentido? Ella parecía estar segura de que el hijo era suyo. Realmente no sabia que pensar.

Inuyasha fue arrastrado por su padre hacia su casa y no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Kagome. Kykio miraba sonriente y complacida como por fin había conseguido separarlos. El señor Takamine se dirigió a la habitación de Kagome.

-¿Porque lloras? ¿No estas contenta por tu hermana y por Inuyasha? – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Yo… - dijo Kagome mirando a su padre.

- Tu nada – la interrumpió - Se van a casar antes y ¿sabes que? Puede que tú te cases el mismo día que ellos.

- ¿Casarme? – preguntó sorprendida por las palabras de su padre. -Pero si dijiste que ningún hombre querría casarse conmigo por no ser una doncella...

- Pero es que tengo un posible marido para ti. Alguien que no le importa que seas virgen o no...- los ojos de la muchacha se volvieron llorosos de nuevo.

- Pero papa...Yo no quiero casarme...- El señor Takamine que había hablado tranquilo, empezó a gritar muy exaltado.

- ¡¿Encima vienes con esas?! Debería haberte echado de casa por lo que has hecho ¡¿Y encima que he encontrado un marido para ti dices que no te quieres casar?! ¡Eres una deshonra para mí! - Dijo agarrándola por el pelo y estrellándola contra el suelo

- ¡No quiero mas problemas contigo! Te casaras con el señor de la mansión del centro. ¡Gracias a ese matrimonio yo cerrare una deuda que tengo pendiente! ¡Y no quiero oír nada más al respecto!

Salio dando un portazo que fue oído en toda la casa, dejando a Kagome adolorida en el suelo y llorando amargamente.

¿Todo iba a acabar así? ¿Ella se iba a casar con ese hombre e Inuyasha se quedaría con Kykio?

En la mansión Taisho dos hombres discutían en el despacho.

- ¡Pero papa! ¡Tienes que ser más razonable! Si el dice que no ha tocado a esa muchacha... - Inutaisho lo interrumpió.

- ¡Me da igual lo que diga! ¡Lo que le pasa a tu hermano es que ha metido la pata y ahora no quiere hacerse responsable! Siempre hace lo mismo...

- ¿Pero y si esta vez dice la verdad? Yo he visto a Inuyasha cerca de Kykio y ni siquiera la mira con deseo...- dijo Sheshomaru cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¡Pero eso que mas da! ¡Una mujer siempre es una mujer y más para tu hermano! Además, ¿se puede saber desde cuando tú eres su defensor? – dijo Inutaisho frunciendo el ceño.

- No le defiendo. ¡Pero no quiero que arruines su vida con ese matrimonio, igual que hiciste conmigo! - Su padre se sorprendió. Era difícil ver a Sheshomaru enfadado.

- ¿Es que acaso eres desgraciado en tu matrimonio? – dijo levantándose y mirando a su hijo con preocupación.

- ¡Kagura y yo no nos soportamos porque me case sin amarla! ¡Obligado por ti! ¡Solo por tus estúpidos negocios!- Sheshomaru por fin escupió todo lo que pensaba, se giró para marcharse.

- ¡Sheshomaru espera! - Pero se fue sin más. Dejando a Inutaisho muy pensativo.

¿Tenia razón su hijo? Quizás arruinó su vida con ese matrimonio de conveniencia...

¿Haría lo mismo con Inuyasha?

En la gran mansión Naraku aguardaba a alguien que no se hizo esperar entrando en la gran sala.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Habéis aceptado mi oferta? – dijo dado un sorbo a una copa de sake.

- Acepto... Si me perdonáis la deuda, mi hija Kagome se casara con vos. - Naraku se acerco a el, sus ojos se habían vuelto del color de la sangre.

- ¿Me la entregareis sin hacer caso a lo que ella diga? – dijo acechando al señor Higurashi.

- Podéis estar seguro.

- Excelente, quiero que la traigáis mañana. Vivirá conmigo hasta le día del matrimonio. – dijo palmeando las manos y sirviéndose otra copa.

- Pero mi señor, traerla antes del matrimonio no...- Naraku no le dejo terminar la frase.

- ¡Silencio! – dijo estrellando la copa de sake a unos pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Takamine. - ¿Sabéis que? Por vuestra impertinencia, la traeréis esta noche. Y ahora retiraos.

Takamine salio de la habitación con el pulso desbocado y en ese momento Hakudoshi apareció.

- ¿La profecía se cumplirá mi señor? – dijo sonriente.

- Si... La elegida será mía esta noche y engendrare en ella al demonio que salvara nuestra raza. – dijo conjurando una imagen de Kagome entre sus manos.

- Será fantástico...- dijo su sirviente arrodillándose ante la imagen de la muchacha.

- ¡Si! Kagome me dará un hijo. ¡Tal y como dice la profecía ese hijo será el demonio mas poderoso y malvado de todos los tiempos!

Continuará…

Hola a todos, siento mucho el retraso pero es que tengo mi ordenador roto y no puedo encenderlo casi. Ahora he conseguido hacerlo funcionar y os recompenso con un capitulo mas largo. Además ahora tengo un examen importante y tal vez tarde en volver a continuar. Bueno espero que os guste el rumbo que esta tomando la historia. Parece que los problemas de verdad empiezan ahora. Pobrecitos Inuyasha y Kagome. ¡Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer!


	11. Imágenes confusas

Kagome se había desmallado en el suelo de su habitación por los nervios de la discusión con su padre. Naraku desde su mansión realizo un conjuro sobre ella y le hizo ver en sus sueños a Inuyasha paseando con Kykio, felices y hablando de su bebe. Todo era una ilusión pero los poderes de Naraku hacen creer a Kagome que todo era real.  
Al despertar no estaba en su cuarto si no que estaba en el jardín en el mismo lugar donde los había visto, así que creyó que todo había pasado de verdad...

Mientras las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por su rostro, pensó que había sido una tonta, que se Inuyasha se había aprovechado de ella. No solo de ella también de su hermana, el había estado jugando con las dos.  
El bebe de Kykio se merecía a tener un padre, así que ella se casaría con el hombre que había elegido su padre…

- ¡Kagome! ¿Que haces aquí? – Rin interrumpió los pensamientos de la muchacha.

- Estaban aquí...Inuyasha y Kykio...El me ha engañado....- Dijo Kagome con la mirada perdida. Rin la observó extrañada.

- Kagome aquí no había nadie...

- ¡No intentes mentirme yo les vi con mis propios ojos! – Dijo sujetando se la cabeza con las manos. Se sentía muy confusa, sin mediar más palabras con su amiga corrió hacia la casa.

Rin pensó en lo extraño de la situación, no podía creer que el señorito Inuyasha hubiera estado con la señorita Kykio, nunca había estado a solas. Tenia que hablar con el ¿Cómo conseguir una simple sirvienta hablar con el hijo menor de los Taisho? No lo sabia, pero tenia que ayudar a Kagome como fuera.

Sango y Miroku llegaron a casa de Inuyasha y después de buscarlo un rato lo encontraron subido a un árbol.

- ¡Inuyasha, baja! – dijo Sango con las manos en las caderas, como una madre que recrimina a su hijo.

- ¡Venga ya sabemos que ha pasado! – continuó su esposo al no obtener respuesta desde el árbol. - ¡Baja e intentaremos hacer algo por solucionarlo! – Sango trepó al árbol con gran facilidad y encontró a su primo con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas. Recordó esa misma imagen de niños, cuando Inuyasha se escondía de su padre.

- Puedes contar con nosotros...- Levanto la cara de su primo por el mentón y quedo sorprendida al encontrar lágrimas en sus ojos. Nunca había visto a Inuyasha llorar, ni siquiera cuando murió su madre. La furia y la rabia eran los sentimientos que utilizaba en esos momentos.  
Eso demostraba que como ellos habían pensado en un principio, Inuyasha sentía algo muy especial por esa muchacha.

- ¡¿Pensáis bajar o que?! - Inuyasha reacciono de repente, como si no le pasara nada.

- ¡Cállate pesado que ya bajamos! - Sango sonrió al verle mas animado. - Sango mantengamos esto en secreto ¿vale?

- ¡Tranquilo llorón! - Dijo dándole un capón y bajando del árbol a toda prisa, Inuyasha la siguió gritando le.

Se quedaron charlando un rato. Inuyasha les explico lo sucedido y estuvieron pensando como podían demostrar que Inuyasha no era le padre del hijo que Kykio esperaba.

Mientras Kagome cada vez se sentía más rara, Naraku la estaba poseyendo poco a poco. Sin saber porque no pensaba tanto en Inuyasha y cada vez tenía mas ganas de ir a ver a su nuevo prometido.  
Takamine mandó preparar un carruaje con las cosas de Kagome para llevarla a casa de Naraku. Rin se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga.

- ¿Pero Kagome donde vas? - Kagome había perdido el brillo de sus ojos, era como una muñeca controlada por oscuros poderes.

- Debo irme con el....Estoy deseando verle y que me haga su mujer...- Rin la zarandeo de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar.

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¡¿Y Inuyasha que?! ¡¿Ya te has olvidado de el?!

Kagome quedo en shock al oír su nombre, se agarro la cabeza con fuerza y en su interior le venían imagenes de Inuyasha, imágenes que estaba empezando a olvidar.

- Es...es...verdad...Inuyasha....- Cuando Kagome empezaba a reaccionar Takamine irrumpió en la habitación.

- Kagome nos vamos, Naraku te espera - Al oír le nombre del demonio volvió a entrar en trance y se fue sin despedirse de Rin. Subió al carruaje y se marcharon en medio de la noche. Dejando a Rin preocupada y confusa.  
¿Que le habían hecho a Kagome?

No podía permitir que sucediera algo así. Tenia que avisar a Inuyasha como fuera, el era el único que podía rescatar a Kagome de aquella situación.  
Montó un caballo y se dirigió al galope hacia la mansión Taisho. Avanzó a pie cuando se acercó al patio de la mansión, las sombras de la noche la ayudaron a esconderse. En medio del jardín observó una figura de melena plateada. ¡Jamás pensó que seria tan fácil encontrar a Inuyasha!  
Se acerco sigilosamente, se arrodillo con la mejor reverencia que sabia y tomo valor para hablar.

- Mi señor Inuyasha ¡tenéis que escucharme por favor!

El muchacho se giro y quedo sorprendido al ver a una joven arrodillada con el rostro cerca del suelo. Antes de alcanzar a decir nada la chica subió su cara tímidamente y se sonrojo al encontrar unos ojos fríos y ambarinos que no eran los de Inuyasha...

Rin permanecía quieta colorada como un tomate, Seshomaru frunció el ceño, esa chica conocía a su hermano.

- Lo...lo...siento...Os confundí con otra persona - Dijo incorporándose poco a poco y dándole la espalda para marcharse, Sheshomaru la agarro por el brazo y se lo impidió.

- ¿Me confundisteis con mi hermano cierto? ¿De que le conocéis? - Rin intentaba soltarse, pero aquel hombre la sujetaba con fuerza.

- Yo no le conozco personalmente...- Seshomaru la atrajo hacia el quedando mucho mas cerca, Rin se sonrojó.

- ¿Y que veníais a contarle? La otra noche dijisteis que traíais un mensaje ¿También era para el? – dijo cogiéndole del mentón y obligándole a enfrentar su mirada.

- No, yo no puedo contaros nada. - Dijo intentando separar sus rostros y no encontrarse con aquellos penetrantes ojos. - Debo irme.

- Decidme vuestro nombre....No quiero que os vayáis otra vez sin saber nada de vos...- Rin lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Por que? – Seshomaru la miro frunciendo el ceño, pero no soltó su rostro.

¿Por qué? Esa era una buena pregunta, ¿Por qué no podía dejarla marchar? El nunca había creído en el amor y mucho menos en el amor a primera vista. ¿Que demonios le estaba pasando con esa chica? Debía dejarla ir…  
Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, era lo correcto, el problema era que ya la estaba besando…

La muchacha contuvo el aliento mientras esos labios cálidos la besaban con ternura, parecía que el frió solo se concentraba en los ojos de Seshomaru, ya que en sus brazos se estaba de maravilla. Ahora entendía más a Kagome, sentía que se podía entregar a ese hombre en cualquier momento.

Seshomaru la beso como si fuera de cristal al principio, y sintió como su propio cuerpo exigía más y la besó con mucha mas fuerza. Ese acto hizo volver a Rin a la realidad y lo apartó de ella.  
Seshomaru se separo y la miró, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, su pecho subía y bajaba debido a su respiración alterada y a los frenéticos latidos de su corazón ¿O eran sus propios latidos los que le martillaban el pecho?

- ¿¡Por que hacéis eso!? Estáis casado y aun así...- Bajo la mirada sin poder continuar. Sheshomaru quedo sorprendido. Estaba claro que aquella chica no solo conocía a Inuyasha.

- ¡¿Quien sois en realidad?!¡¿Como podéis saber tantas cosas de mi si no conocéis en personalmente a Inuyasha?! - Dijo dando un paso hacia ella, al cual Rin retrocedió instintivamente.

- Solo decid le a Inuyasha que vaya a ver a su prometida mañana. – Dijo dándole la espalda.

- Espera, ¿sois amiga de Kykio?

- Me llamo Rin. No puedo deciros más. - Salio corriendo cogió su caballo y se marcho en las tinieblas de la noche.

Seshomaru suspiro y se encaminó hacia su casa. La situación se le había ido de las manos, el nunca se había descontrolado de esa manera ¡Nunca! No podía permitir que esto quedara así, una chica que había podido afectarle de esa manera tenía que ser alguien muy especial…  
¡Haría lo que fuera por comprobarlo!

Rin galopaba todo lo rápido que podía, abofeteándose mentalmente. No podía haber vuelto la situación mas complicada. Ella sabia que era un hombre inalcanzable para ella, entonces ¿¡Por que demonios le había dicho su nombre!?

Kagome llegaba a la mansión de Naraku acompañada por su padre.

- Realmente sois preciosa....Mucho mas que vuestra hermana....-Dijo besándole la mano, Kagome seguía poseída, al estar cerca del demonio cada vez perdía mas su personalidad.

- Por favor puedes hablarme de tu, pronto seré tu esposa - Incluso Takamine estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de su hija. Pero no quiso pensarlo mucho. El solo quería saldar la deuda con Naraku y conseguir que Kagome se casara.

- Veo que os entenderéis a la perfección. - Dio la mano a Naraku y beso la frente de Kagome. Mientras se alejaba por el oscuro pasillo.

Naraku acompaño a Kagome a una gran habitación. El demonio se acerco a Kagome y la beso apasionadamente. El hechizo hacia irresistible a Naraku para ella, la chica le beso. De repente la imagen de Inuyasha paso por su mente, lo vio en el lago robando sus ropas, besándola por primera vez y durmiendo a su lado…

- ¡Aléjate de mi! – Gritó Kagome sollozando, la habitación le daba vueltas, no sabia como había llegado hasta allí. Naraku volvió a hechizarla con mucho mas poder, tanto que la hizo perder el conocimiento. La recostó en la cama, Hakudoshi apareció al lado de su señor.

- El amor que siente por ese idiota es fuerte, me impide controlarla por completo. – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Su espíritu es limpio, será dificil de controlar. He consultado el oráculo de la profecía. La noche elegida será dentro de tres semanas, una noche sin luna.

- Perfecto, ahora la tengo aquí y gracias a este hechizo me deseara. Se entregara a mí por propia voluntad.- dijo abandonando la habitación y cerrándola con llave.

- Hay un problema mi señor. Cuando la toméis no puede estar manipulada tiene que ser ella misma, es la única manera de ensuciar su alma del todo.

- Bueno eso no es problema, la tomare por la fuerza entonces, será mucho mas divertido escuchar sus gritos de desesperación.- Sus ojos se iluminaron en un tono carmesí y una horrible sonrisa curvó sus labios.- Por cierto Hakudoshi

- Si mi señor.

- Quiero que mañana traigas al tonto de Bankotsu, vamos a ayudarle a vengarse de Inuyasha y de paso me divertiré un rato con la pobre parejita.

- Como usted ordene - se desvaneció sin mas y Naraku se dirigió a su habitación. Las cosas no podían salirle mejor, todo estaba controlando.  
La euforia que sentía era inimaginable.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha volvía a ser despertado a gritos, como de costumbre últimamente...

- ¡Levanta!

- ¿¡Es que no puedes despertarme mas suave o que!? - Dijo tirándole la almohada a su hermano.

- ¡Cállate y vístete, nos vamos!

- ¿Donde nos vamos? ¡Yo quiero dormir! - Seshomaru lo agarro de su larga melena y lo saco arrastras de la cama.

- ¡Vamos a la casa Higurashi!

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno actualizo después de muchíiiiiiiiisimo tiempo. La historia se pone complicada para nuestros protagonistas. Ojala puedan solucionarlo todo.

Gracias a todos por leer. Y espero que los que la leían antes encuentren el nuevo capitulo y aun les guste esta historia. Tengo vacaciones de Navidad así que intentaré acabarla en estas semanas.

**Darkirie.**


End file.
